Chills of Autumn
by Elemental Queen
Summary: Enter the maze. A late Halloween fic. Now complete!  -
1. Chapter 1

Peach hugged her pink sweater closer to her body as another cool breeze whipped up, dark leaves flying past her, some catching in her blond hair. She watched as her friends get out of the car, everyone's faces lit up in excitement. Peach shared a smile with her best friend Daisy and wished she could feel the way she felt.

` She was not excited, rather Peach was yearning to return to the castle-to the thick pink sheets of her canopy bed and a large mug of hot tea on her nightstand. The Princess preferred the warmth of spring and summer to the chilling touch of autumn and winter. The change of seasons rarely gave pleasure to her, unless of course it was a lovely snowy day, snow falling like soft crystal, but even then she dreamed of sunshine and warm earth beneath her feet.

"I'm so excited, aren't you Peachy?" Daisy laughed, "This is going to be awesome!" Daisy's eyes flashed with anticipation, her short brunette hair fluffing up around her shoulders in the wind.

Peach gave her friend a small smile and watched as Luigi, the last one to leave the car, shuts the door and tighten his green scarf around his neck, "Okay lets head out guys."

The group of friends started through the gates and down a hill towards the lights below. The attraction was new and was a celebration of autumn. There were many things that one could do here, Peach had read the brochure after Daisy had brought it over the night before, talking loudly in excitement, her face aglow. Daisy was very outgoing and loved having fun, so of course a new attraction always lured in the brunette.

Mario seemed to notice Peach's detachment and gave her a curious look, "How are you feeling Princess? Are you cold?"

Peach blushed slightly, feeling everyone's eyes on her now, "Oh! No, but thank you Mario for asking, I'm fine." She gave everyone a smile and they continued down the hill onto even ground.

A goomba child ran by screaming happily, a few others in pursuit. Peach looked around with wide eyes. There were many people here, all of them seeming to enjoy themselves. To their far left was a towering barn where lots of autumn colored lights were strung up around it like Christmas decorations, people rushing in and out of it, some with candied apples in their hands. She also noticed a few games set up far off. What really caught her attention was the huge corn maze to her right.

"Wow." Daisy stepped up to the sign, her friends close behind. The sign was a dull white, an old looking wood, but the paint was bright in colors of black and orange, Halloween colors. It read: _The Maze of Screams._

Peach came up behind her friend and read the sign, a frown on her face. Another thing that the princess did not like was being scared. This was one attraction that she didn't want to take part in. Peach began to step away from the sign and towards the light of the barn, when Daisy grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to try it out?" Daisy grinned at Peach, who just shook her head in return.

"No Daisy, I would much rather sit down somewhere. I…I don't like mazes."

Daisy raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever even been in one Peachy?"

Peach sighed, "No, but…"

"No!" Daisy said, "You are going in with me." The girl's eyes brightened and Peach felt uncomfortable. The last time Daisy's eyes lit up like that, she had been pulled onto a roller coaster. The girl was very stubborn and in the end, always seemed to get what she wanted.

But I don't want to go, Peach thought, frowning at the large sign, a jack-o-lantern sitting on the ground under it giving her a mocking smile.

"Lets go get some hot cocoa first." Luigi suggested. "I'm getting the chills over here."

Daisy made a pouty face and the group followed the green clad plumber, Peach feeling a little relieved. She walked with Daisy, the other girl glancing at her for only a second, no words were spoken, but Peach could tell by the look in her eyes and that grin, that this was not over yet.

Why didn't I stay at home? Peach wondered, biting her lip softly. She thought about that question for a second then felt a blush warm her face. Of course she knew why…she had came because, well, he was here.

Peach looked up ahead at Mario, his back to her, some short strands of his soft brown hair showing under his cap, moving slightly in the wind. Yes, it was the thought of him that had persuaded her to go, though Daisy's insistence had also helped.

The princess broke out of her musing when Daisy grabbed her hand, surprising her. "I smell something yummy! Let's go Peach!"

The food was very good. Everyone sat at one of the long tables within the barn, the whole place alive with chatter. There were many people here, but luckily the lines had moved fast.

Daisy took a sip from a plastic cup, steam flowing steadily out of it, warmth combating the still existent chill in the air. Peach took a small drink of her tea, glancing around her at the bustling crowds of people, a table of toads laughing heartily at a nearby table. She was starting to feel a bit more relaxed and felt a smile on her face. Everyone's happiness was very addicting to her, she could feel their emotions wrap around her like a soft blanket, warm and enticing.

"We are so heading into that maze soon! I'm so excited, it will be a blast!"

"I don't know Daisy, it looked sort of…well, scary?" Luigi said.

Daisy made a face at him, "Oh come one Lou! It will be fun, don't be a baby." She smiled at him, "I'll protect you."

Mario gave his brother a humorous glance and Luigi rolled his eyes, "I'm not scared! It's just…well…."

There was a moment of silence, and then everyone began laughing. Luigi gave them an annoyed look but couldn't help smiling himself.

"Hey! Mario, guys!" Everyone looked in surprise, and Mario smiled.

"Hey Yoshi!"

A light green Yoshi walked towards their table, a dark green scarf patterned with small Yoshi eggs around his neck. He took a seat by Mario, "Hey everyone, enjoying Fall Fest?"

Daisy nodded, "Yup, we're going to head into the maze after we're finished up eating."

Peach nibbled on an apple feeling a prickle of discomfort at her friend's words. She didn't know why she was so against going into the maze, was she just scared? It was a Halloween themed maze after all, not just a regular maze. And Peach disliked frightening things; she had never once viewed a scary movie.

"The maze? I'm heading in their with a friend later." Yoshi said.

"How about we head in together?" Daisy suggested, "We can face the horrors of the maze as a team." She laughed.

Peach glanced at Mario, trying to read his expression. After all Mario went through to keep her and the Mushroom Kingdom safe he was probably not scared at the prospect of heading into the maze at all, but she was hoping to see some sort of reaction from him that said: no, lets do something else.

"Sounds like a plan." Mario shared a smile with Luigi and Peach felt her heart sink. Of course he wasn't a mind reader, he couldn't feel how against going into the maze she was. Maybe she was just being childish about the whole thing. After all it was only a maze, just a few people dressed up to scare others for entertainment. There wasn't any real danger, right?

Peach finished up her drink and noticed that everyone was watching her. She then realized everyone else had already finished up and were waiting for her.

The group stood up, Peach last to do so. Daisy buttoned up her sweater and started for the door, everyone following after, Peach at the end of the line.

Outside out of the warm building everyone felt chills as the cold air touched them again, Peach immediately wishing they could just go back inside to stay.

The line was found immediately, stretching far before one would reach the gates into the maze. The group took their place at the end of the line, everyone talking excitedly about what awaited them once inside.

Suddenly Yoshi stepped out of the line, "I'll be right back, I have to find my friend." He ran off after everyone promised to save his spot in line.

Daisy began chatting with Luigi about something and Peach looked at Mario who smiled. She was unsure of what to say at first but soon Mario started a conversation and Peach began talking as well. Soon she felt a smile on her face and felt her uneasiness go away.

"I'm back." Yoshi stepped back into line. A silvery blue Yoshi held his hand; she wore a soft blue green scarf around her neck and had some darker blue spots on her face, which Peach found cute, appearing to look like freckles on a human face.

"This is Linea." Yoshi introduced his friend.

The Yoshi smiled, "It is nice to meet all of you."

"Hey Linea, I'm Daisy." Daisy smiled.

"Mario."

"Luigi."

"Hello, I'm Peach."

Linea said hello to everyone then looked ahead at the line, "Wow we have quite a ways to go before we're there, huh."

Daisy sighed, "Yes sadly. This is going to take forever."

"The line has moved." Mario pointed out, "We're half way to the gates now."

Peach looked ahead and noticed Mario was right, the line was definitely moving. She heard screams suddenly up ahead and flinched.

"You alright Peach?" Mario asked her, looking concerned.

Everyone else gave Peach a questioning gaze as well.

"I, I'm just fine." Peach forced a smile though inside she was full of dread. The idea of going into this maze terrified her. And soon they would be at the gates and heading into the corn.

Time passed quickly after everyone began talking again and soon they had reached the gates. Peach gazed up at the metal spires atop the gate and felt her heart flutter in her chest. They had arrived, it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

The koopa at the gate looked them over, a bored expression on his face, and held out a hand, "Tickets please."

Daisy quickly handed them over, giving Peach a glance and a smile, "This is going to be a awesome."

Peach just nodded, her heart fluttering in her chest. There was nothing wrong here, but why did she feel as if there was? The maze was just that, a maze. Only people dressed up as monsters ran around in there, there was no danger.

Or was there?

Suddenly there is a beeping noise and everyone looks at Linea who is flipping open her phone, "Hello? Oh, hi Dad."

"Keep the line moving please." The koopa at the gate said grouchily.

Linea looked at them, "Guys, I'm sorry. I have to take this."

Yoshi frowned for only a second then gave his friend a bright smile, "I'll step out with you Lin."

"Yoshi, are you sure? Don't you-"

He placed a hand on Linea's shoulder and the Yoshi flushed, "Yes Linea, I'm sure."

Daisy grinned at Peach who smiled back. They watched the couple disappear through the line and head for the barn in the distance.

00oo00oo00oo00

Congrats! For now Yoshi and his friend are safe! :D But be careful in the future, they may be introduced again ;)

00oo00oo00oo00

"Ahem." They all looked at the koopa manning the gate and everyone blinked.

"Sorry." Daisy laughed, "We're heading in now."

She grabbed onto Peach's arm and pulled her forward, the girl taken by surprise, and having no choice but to be led into the darkness of the maze, into the corn.

Peach still tried and successfully stopped, and Daisy halted with her, "What's wrong Peach. Seriously, you have been acting weird all night."

"I…well." Peach reddened slightly, "I apologize Daisy, I don't want to ruin your fun…I'm just…well, afraid I suppose."

Mario's gloved hand was on the pink princess's shoulder and she shivered slightly at his touch, though he only took it as her being cold and wrapped his scarf around her neck, "Don't worry Princess, we will walk through as a group."

"Yup." Daisy said, and latched on to Luigi who blushed faintly, "We will walk into this maze together. No problems whatsoever, just relax and lets all have fun."

"You're right." Peach looked up to smile at her friends, "I'm ready now."

The maze was dark, the corn stalks on both sides as solid as brick walls. Peach heard a terrified scream and felt her heart start up again. She held herself firm, though, and kept walking forward into the maze, in a comfortable place in the middle, surrounded by friends.

Everything was going smoothly until the first one came out.

"GARAGH!"

Peach screamed as a hooded figure popped out from her left.

"Run!" Daisy screamed and they all went dashing to their right, down another path, the corn brushing against their clothes as they ran.

Soon both sides assaulted them and they ran forward everyone screaming in surprise and excitement. After awhile these pursuers lost interest and they were on a quiet path again.

"This is so cool." Daisy whispered excitedly, "What do you think Lou?"

Luigi's mustache was quivering a bit but he nodded. Mario just gazed ahead, in a relaxed pose. Peach wasn't even sure if he had screamed once so far. The thought made her feel more at peace, she had her hero with her. Nothing could go wrong. But the girl didn't see that it would…very soon.

00oo00oo00oo00

He walked along side the road, his hands in his pockets. The toad had been traveling a mile back home from the casino. He had taken in some good cash but now it would seem that his luck had ran out. His car had blown a tire and now the toad was walking down a rural highway, the cool breeze whipping against his jacket.

I'll get help soon; he thought hopefully, can't be too far now. Yep.

The moon up above, full and bright, was soon wrapped in dark clouds. The toad walked alongside an empty long field before heading up hill.

When he reached the very top he looked down the hilly road to spot something.

"Lights." He smiled feeling relief flood him. He could hear voices and see lights not far away. Below him was also a massive cornfield. The toad walked along side it, the road to his right silent and empty.

The silence was starting to weigh on him so the toad began to whistle. He did this for a while and he walked. After a few minutes he stopped. He had heard something.

He glanced to his left at the tall stalks of corn and frowned. It was a rustling noise; maybe an animal was foraging in there? He wasn't sure, but he just ignored it, and began walking again.

Soon voices could be heard clearer and he smiled. Almost there! He heard a rustling noise again and turned to look at the corn again, still smiling. The toad lost that smile pretty quickly when the rustling noise grew, something heading his way.

He gasped and stepped backwards and felt himself trip. He toppled into the ditch his feet up in the air, the rustling gaining speed. The toad tried to right himself, his little hands digging into the ground, trying to gain his feet.

The rustling then stopped and he paused, his gaze still on the ground, still as stone. Then, ever so slowly he looked up.

00oo00oo00oo00

The group had been running through the maze when they heard something that stopped them in their tracks, Luigi running into his brother with a cry of surprise.

A blood-curdling scream sounded off somewhere, the noise bouncing off the walls of corn and circling them like a tornado. Peach felt chills rush down her back and without thinking about it, grabbed onto Mario's gloved hand.

"What the heck was that?" Daisy looked puzzled, "That sounded more…real?"

"Pain." Mario murmured, "Like the person was being hurt, it was not an excited scream."

"What does that mean?" Peach asked, "Should we leave? Or is it just part of the maze?"

Suddenly a figure popped out in front of them and everyone but Mario screamed, Luigi popping five feet off the ground. They all groaned in unison when they looked at the toad in front of him.

He looked really freaked out, his body quivering, "T-thank goodness, there are more of you. I thought I was a-alone."

"Are you alright?" Peach asked him.

"Princess, d-did you hear the scream?"

Daisy and Peach shared a look then they both nodded, "Yes." Daisy said, "We all heard it."

"M-my group, we split up after being chased by the people in the maze." The toad explained, "I can't find them now, and I f-found…."

"What did you find?" Mario asked.

The toad held out his hand they all eyed the object with wide eyes.

"You got to be kidding me." Daisy said with disbelief, "That's…."

"Blood." Mario finished, his eyes narrowed.

"W-what? Oh no." Luigi groaned.

Peach stared at the little toad scarf, the pink heart pattern crimson half through with what looked to be blood. She felt sick when she smelled it, oh my gosh it was blood. She didn't have to be close to it to smell that stench. She felt herself step backwards clumsily, dizzy with anxiety. Peach felt a hand steady her from falling, and gave Mario and thankful smile.

"Okay, that's seriously creepy." Daisy commented, looking uncomfortable.

The toad then burst into tears and Peach felt herself move to wrap her arms around him. She couldn't just watch him cry his eyes out without trying to help; it wasn't in her nature to sit aside.

Suddenly there was a rustling noise and everyone froze, the toad falling silent. They listened but it was gone.

"What the heck was that?" Daisy questioned, unease in her voice.

The rustling began and came at a straight arc towards them; everyone panicked and stepped backwards just as an axe sliced down between them.

"EEEK!" Daisy screamed falling backwards onto Luigi who fell to the ground, Mario just kicked forward at the figure standing before them in black robes, and watched the stranger fall to the ground himself.

"Hey!" The axe guy yelled.

Everyone looked on in confusion, that voice…

Mario frowned and pulled back the mysterious figures hood, it was no other than: Wario.

"Ugh! You jerk face!" Daisy scowled, reaching her feet, and helping up her boyfriend.

Wario, grinned, his mustache curling upwards mischievously, "Wimps, its almost Halloween, its not illegal to have a little fun."

Peach just frowned, placing a hand on her heart to try and steady its beat. It was a disappointment that Mario was related to this man. Hopefully their kids would not look anything like-Peach blushed at the thought and shook her head to clear away the images. Why on earth would she think of something like that?

"I'm gonna sock you one if you don't get moving NOW. You could have killed us! What moron runs around attacking people with AXES?" Daisy growled, waving her first at him.

"Tch, whatever." He held up the axe, "It's plastic." Wario grinned widely at everyone, meeting Mario's glare with an especially big smile, "See ya later losers."

They all watched as he slipped away into the corn. They listened to the rustling until it disappeared.

"What an ass." Daisy mumbled, giving the toad an apologetic look, "I'm sorry about him."

The toad nodded a little shaky still, but able to speak, "C-can you help me find my friends? My girlfriend's name is Marni; I'm also looking for my brother Dan. Marni is wearing a pink outfit, blond hair. Dan is wearing a blue long shirt and a brown scarf. Both have orange spots, like mine. Please? I can't do this alone, I-I'm scared."

"Okay sure, should we split up?" Daisy turned to look at the group, and Peach felt ice cold. In scary movies, splitting up was always a horrible idea.

"What do you think Mario?" Luigi looked at his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

"We shouldn't separate, it's far too dangerous for that." Mario turned to face Peach who was gazing about them fearfully, "Princess I'm getting you and the others out of here."

Peach's eyes widened in disbelief, "Most certainty not!" She argued, "We have to help this poor toad."

"Peach is right." Daisy said nodding, "We should help, it would be wrong to just leave."

"We can leave for help?" Luigi pointed out but was hushed by a sharp glare by Daisy, "…Never mind."

Mario sighed and pulled his cap off to scratch his head, "Fine but let's try and stay together."

Daisy beamed, "No prob!"

Luigi moaned a silent, mama mia as they started through the corn. The toad, who revealed his name to be Miles, was near the front behind Mario while the girls brought up the end, Peach glancing back behind her every second nervously.

Mario I know you can find them and put an end to this madness, Peach thought, I believe in you.

She just hoped they could get this over with as fast as possible, she was starting to get chills up and down her back, most of them from the cold air, the others from rising fear.

I must be brave, she told herself, I will do this for my friends.

"Don't worry Lou," Daisy wrapped her arm around Luigi suddenly and gave him a teasing smile, "I'll keep the big bad monsters away."

Luigi pushed her away gently and sighed, "Daisy, I'm sure I'll be just fine-"

CRKKKK

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Luigi ran forward suddenly knocking straight into the toad who cried out in surprise as he fell on his face.

There was a moment of chaos as everyone began to panic, Miles screaming without pause after being pressed to the ground by Luigi, unsure of what was happening and if the green thing holding him down was actually a crazy killer guy. Daisy was in a sort of battle stance and Peach was hugging herself, eyes closed tight.

"Calm down!" Mario yelled suddenly and there was silence. Everyone listened for a moment but heard nothing.

"It was probably just a branch breaking or something." Mario suggested, "Let's keep moving."

Luigi stood up pulling up a dazed toad and they followed Mario again, Peach trying to stick as close to the group as possible after a while Luigi noticed her discomfort and moved to the back with her.

"Thank you." Peach told the green brother with a smile.

"You're welcome Princess." Luigi smiled back.

00oo00oo00oo00

Minutes passed and everyone began to feel like an hour had went by already. There was no other toads or bloodied belongings in sight.

"I'm actually kind of bored." Luigi said suddenly.

"Don't jinx us." Daisy sighed as they started down a new row.

Suddenly there was a noise like someone was running through the corn and everyone froze. Daisy quickly looked around, wishing to arm herself and finding nothing. Mario moved in front of the group, facing the oncoming figure, the corn parted and…

"Hey guys!" A voice said cheerfully.

"YOSHI?" Everyone yelled in disbelief.

"Oh come on!" Daisy grumbled, "Really?"

00oo00oo00oo00

Don't kill me! D: I'm sorry! Haha, I gave it some thought and since the 'safe' option was picked then a 'survivor' had to be reintroduced! O.O Gasp, that means Yoshi is no longer out of the game, be careful yoshi fans! One wrong move and he may be our first non OC victim! Now back to the story…. ;)

00oo00oo00oo00

"I decided to come in after you." Yoshi said cheerfully, "I had to give Linea a ride home, her little brother was causing some trouble."

"Great timing." Luigi mumbled.

Yoshi was a pretty intuitive guy so he knew something was going on pretty quickly, "What's up?"

"My girlfriend and older brother, Mario and his friends are helping me find them." Miles said.

"They didn't close this thing down?" Daisy wondered aloud.

Yoshi shook his head, "No, they were still doing the fest and everything, people are still buying tickets to get in here."

"What?" Mario said. "Didn't anyone hear the screams?"

Yoshi gave them an odd look, "Isn't there supposed to be screaming in a thrill maze?"

"That's besides the point." Daisy snapped, "Something is going on here and we have some missing toads. I don't want to stand here and chat I want to get this rescue mission over with so I can go to bed…and I think I'm getting a cold." The brunette sniffled unhappily.

Luigi gently placed a hand on the Daisy's shoulder while Yoshi began talking quickly with Mario.

After explaining the situation to his Yoshi friend the group began to move again, unaware that they were being watched.

00oo00oo00oo00

"What are they doing here?" The one who spoke peered through the corn stalks where he was hiding, careful to not move too much, or else the corn would rustle alerting the group to their presence.

"I dunno, I guess they are here for the same reason we are."

"What great timing, hehe." Another voice piped up, "Let's put some fear into em."

"Vats so great about this place anyvays? Just corn and dirt."

"Whiner."

"Juvenile."

"Umm guys…they are moving again."

"Let's follow them!"

"Ugh! I shouldn't have worn these heels."

"Vhat dolt vears heels to a corn maze?

"Shut it!"

00oo00oo00oo00

The gang moved down a long path when they heard a rustling noise. Everyone paused and listened. The rustling continued and there was an odd dragging noise, then…

There were screams of surprise as a figure dropped to the ground in front of them, falling straight out of the corn.

"Ugh…"

"You?" Daisy blinked.

Wario groaned and lifted himself onto a knee, one arm wrapped around his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked just as Wario stumbled back to the ground, Mario reached out to grab him and help haul him onto his feet and stepped back in surprise.

"Mario?" Peach asked aloud, worried when Mario stared down at his hand in surprise.

He turned to face them and everyone saw a dark liquid in the moon light.

"Is that…blood?"


	4. Chapter 4

00oo00oo00oo00

**This chapter is rated pg-13 for smoking and cursing, just putting a rating here to be safe!**

Mario moved to grab onto Wario's arm to help him up again but was roughly pushed back.

"I don't need your help." Wario growled an arm wrapped around himself as he stood.

"We should just leave you here." Daisy retorted. "You don't deserve any help from us."

Peach sighed, "Wario please let us help you." She stepped forward, "How badly are you hurt?"

"What exactly happened?" Yoshi asked curiously.

Everyone gave Wario an expectant look and he grumbled, "Nothing. I just stumbled onto my axe running through the corn, just the edge."

Peach looked at Mario, "We have to get out of here soon, he needs a doctor."

Mario nodded in agreement but gave Wario a suspicious glance, which the man met with a smirk. Soon everyone was moving again, Wario sticking to the front of the pack, trying to prove that he was just fine on his own. Peach felt her heart pick up beat every time he stumbled, just to relieve her by righting himself the next moment.

When they reached another bend in the corn the wind suddenly picked up and there was rustling all around them. Everyone kept silent, eyes flashing around warily.

Daisy heard a new rustling noise after the wind died down and quickly turned to see something rush at her, "GUYS!"

She fell back with an 'oomph' as the small figure dashed into her. Everyone ran to her and were startled to see a small yellow Yoshi sitting on her chest looking confused.

Daisy blinked at the child whose nose was only a few inches from her face, "Oh…hello."

The Yoshi sniffed and wiped a tear off his cheek, sitting up, "I'm sorry."

Luigi helped up Daisy and the Yoshi was picked up gently by Peach and sat down on the ground where he looked up at her with wide eyes, "Princess!" The child squeaked, "I'm so so sorry! I shouldn't have snuck in, it was scary…I learned my lesson! Next time I'll wait till I'm older! Promise!"

Everyone smiled at the child Yoshi except for Wario who stood off to the side looking irritable.

Yoshi bent down to smile at the child, "Hi, what's your name?"

The child grinned back, "I'm Pip!"

"Nice to meet you Pip." Peach said softly, "Now, where did you come from, what direction I mean, do you remember?"

Pip looked down at his feet, "I…I don't know, I was running bunches. I got scared and ran a lot, jus now stopped."

"Well," Daisy said, "We can start in the direction he came from, that's better than nothing."

"What about Marni? And my brother?" Miles gave them all a frustrated look "Doesn't anyone care?"

Daisy felt shame and glanced towards the toad, "I'm sorry."

Peach stepped beside Daisy, "We should move quickly."

"Maybe we can get out of the maze and contact the authorities?" Luigi suggested.

"Heh, so the great Mario is backing out, going to follow greenie with his tail tucked?" Wario snickered, "Some hero."

The two brothers glared at him but didn't say anything. Peach gave Mario a small smile.

"Okay let's keep moving." Daisy said, "I'm getting tired of standing here."

"Hey Pip." Yoshi said to the child, "How about I carry you here on out? You look a little tired."

Pip looked thoughtful then nodded, "Kay, jus don't drop me."

The group moved forward through the maze once again, uncertain as always of what lay ahead.

00oo00oo00oo00

She leaned against the side of the barn wall, her brown hair flaring up around her neck, looking around her, bored. The human woman hugged her leather jacket to herself the wind growing colder every moment.

I'm just so smart, she thought angrily, wearing a dress to this stupid festival, what was I thinking?

The girl kept one hand on her jacket and reached down an arm to try and pull down her short red skirt.

"Why hello Pauline." A smooth voice said suddenly.

She quickly looked up and made a disgusted noise, "Oh joy, it's you."

"I know, I know. Happy to see me as always." The tall thin man gave her a wide smile under his pointed mustache.

"Why is it that every time I get a chill down my back, you show your face." Pauline said dryly, hugging herself again as a strong breeze whipped up.

"I give you chills?" He grinned, "I must be a real lady killer then, does that mean you'll go out with me?"

She wrinkled her nose, "No, what gave you that idea?"

He played with the point of his mustache and moved a bit closer, "You can't deny your feelings for me."

"Eww." Pauline snorted and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a case of cigarettes, and slipped one out. She lit it and blew out a long stream of smoke, "Just leave me alone Wally."

"Waluigi."

"Whatever."

His eyes narrowed and he straightened his hat out, "Fine, your just old news anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pauline snapped.

He turned to grin wickedly at her, "Mario left you, how does that make you feel sweet heart? Dumped for a Princess."

"That's all she has going for her." Pauline said coldly. "Damn ditz."

Waluigi gave her an amused look, "Getting jealous are we?"

"Why don't you jump from a very high place? The world might actually be better then." Pauline snarled. It was certainly a cold place for her now; she had been out of a job for a while. After Mario left her behind, dominos seem to roll, and she had lost her job as a reporter and now there was only a run down apartment to her name. Damned weather not helping; It was getting colder every moment.

"I could treat you well ya know." Waluigi continued. "I'd never leave my girl behind." He made a move like he was going to wrap an arm around her but she quickly stepped aside, tossing a cigarette to the ground and stomping it under her boot.

"Back off or I'll mace you, you're nothing but a creeper!" Pauline told him angrily.

"Well maybe I am." He growled. "It sure beats being a hoe like you."

Her face reddened and she screamed out an insult but he was already retreating, slipping into the corn nearby with a cackle.

00oo00oo00oo00

"We've been walking for a long time." Daisy sighed. "I'm so tired, I wonder what time it is."

Peach gave her friend a small smile, "I thought you were supposed to be the athletic one?"

Daisy rolled her eyes, "You play sports too."

Up ahead in the group Wario was getting more impatient, "This is stupid, why am I wasting my time with you morons anyway?" He stopped suddenly and turned around, meeting Mario's glare with one of his own.

"You are unpleasant as always." Daisy snapped. "Why don't you just go off on your own, like the anti social jerk you are."

"Daisy." Peach said softly, looking from her to Wario sadly. Why couldn't he try to get along…just this once?

Wario just shook his head and looked from Daisy to Mario, a look of disgust on his face, "I'm hanging out with a bunch of losers."

Daisy opened her mouth to say something but shook her head, "You're not even worth it." She mumbled.

They were currently in a wider path, almost a small clearing in the corn, two more paths leading north and east of them. Wario picked neither and just moved towards the corn up ahead, wanting rather to pave his own path.

There was rustling; no one seemed to notice but Pip who was looking wide-eyed after Wario. That noise, was someone coming this way?

At the exact moment Wario stepped forward to enter the corn, someone else stepped out, and the axe they carried sharp edge forward, was now imbedded in his stomach. The man screamed in pain and stumbled backwards, eyes bugged out. He fell back blood spreading across his shirt. The cloaked figure stepped forward and raised his axe. Nobody stayed to see where he buried it.

Everyone screamed and there was chaos as they all moved for the east entrance. Mario grabbed onto Peach's hand and pulled her behind him, Luigi doing the same for Daisy who seemed to be able to drag him faster.

"What the hell?" Daisy yelled as they ran.

"He…was right there…then he." Peach sobbed.

Pip was also crying, trying to burrow his little head under Yoshi's arm, "I don't wanna die!"

Yoshi tried to comfort the child as he ran but even he was too distracted by fear to do much.

There was a crazy killer with an axe out there and most likely he was in pursuit of them. The question on everyone's mind was this: Will we ever get out of here alive?


	5. Chapter 5

00oo00oo00oo00

**Rated Pg-13 for cursing and violence**

"I hate this!" Daisy plopped down onto the ground, tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks, "We've been running for a long time and we're still stuck in this stupid corn!"

Luigi took a seat next to Daisy and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It can't last forever, we're all going to get out of here, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"This day sucks!" Daisy wailed, "This was supposed to be fun! Now we're stuck in a freaking corn maze with a psycho."

Mario watched as his brother tried to comfort the Princess and turned to look at Peach who was standing with Yoshi, "Peach are you okay?"

She looked blank for a moment, as if she had been thinking about something then nodded, "I-I'm alright Mario." She looked up at the moon up above, the heads of the corn stalks waving softly in the wind, "I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all."

The red clad plumber wrapped an arm around her, "If you're cold I can give you my jacket."

Peach shook her head, her blond curls bouncing around her shoulders, eyes sorrowful, "No. I'm fine."

Poor Wario, Peach thought sadly. It wasn't fair. He may have been a little rough around the edges but inside he had to have been a good person!

"We have to keep moving Mario." Luigi leaped to his feet, "That mad man could be following us."

"Of course he is." Daisy said bitterly as she stood, "Ever see a horror film? This is so messed up but count on it to be accurate, this psycho probably researches everything so his twisted plans go exactly the way he wants. Fucked up bastard."

Peach couldn't help gasping at Daisy's language but no one said anything, they just continued their trek through the corn. The flower princess's cursing was a little thing compared to the fact that there was an axe wielding mad man possibly on their trail.

The night seem to grow colder as they walked and Peach found her teeth chattering, arms wrapped around her front. She was startled when she felt a sudden weight on her shoulders; she quickly turned to see Mario wrapping his jacket around her.

"Thank you." Peach said softly and Mario nodded, quickly returning to the front of the group. The Princess bowed her head and took in his scent. She felt a smile form on her face and her cheeks lightly flushed, though no one noticed but the girl who could feel them warm.

As long as Mario is here I'll always feel safe, Peach told herself, I will be brave for him, I must have faith. Whatever evil is at work here, he will put a stop to it.

00oo00oo00oo00

Pauline had long since wandered inside the barn, feeling a deep burning hatred for the man who had insulted her earlier.

Who does he think he is? She thought angrily. The bastard.

She scowled out loud and took a seat at a picnic table near the refreshment table, a table of toads nearby giving her a curious look.

The girl sat there for a long time feeling an urge to go after Waluigi and strangle him and at the same time feeling very sorry for herself.

Pauline bit her lip and brushed away a tear. It just wasn't fair. Mario and her had everything; they had planned so many things for their future. Of course, nothing good seemed to last, and Mario had disappeared a few months after she had finally won her dream job as a reporter.

With her boyfriend gone of course, Pauline didn't enjoy her success as much as she would have liked. Later though he had returned and told her of his adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. He begged her to come with him to the capitol so she could meet the Princess and his new friends but Pauline had gently objected and they had settled into the old times again.

When he returned to the Ape City however news investigators had pursued Mario from the Mushroom Capitol and they greedily dug into his personal life and latched onto Pauline. Her being the sweetheart of the great super Mario had been at the top of the news for a long time, which was until he had decided to leave her behind in pursuit of this new life as a hero.

"What are you saying?" Pauline had cried when he had told her his decision.

Mario couldn't meet her eyes, "I'm sorry Pauline, but I just want to move on, I don't have enough freedom here. I don't want to just settle down and start up our business and that be the end of it. I want adventure; I felt something inside me when I went on that journey after the Princess, it was like a calling."

"That's a load of shit and you know it!" Pauline snapped, "Your just leaving me for some blond chick, what is it Mario? Do I not appeal to you anymore? Develop a taste for bimbo Princess's?"

Mario's face had turned as red as his cap and he had yelled back at her in defense of a woman she didn't know and didn't want to know. Pauline had been too upset at the time to even hear everything that he had said. This fight went on for several minutes and ended when Pauline stormed out of the room, yelling insults over her shoulder.

Pauline sniffed and laid her head into her arms on the table, remembering the plans they had. The two had wanted to open up their own restaurant; it had been a shared dream until Mario had discovered a new one -that excluded her from the picture.

"What do I have now?" Pauline murmured. "Nothing."

She looked up at the people moving around her, many laughing with one another, a few kids running about playing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time but her. Go figure.

If only I could go back in time, she thought, and keep this madness from happening. What makes this Princess so special? What does she have that I don't have?

Pauline sat up in her seat, brushing back the hair that had fallen over her shoulder. She had come here hoping to find Mario, praying that somehow they would meet one another's eyes at a place like this and then he would realize that they were meant to be together. How did she even know he was going to be here? The ever-faithful Mushroom news anchors of course.

I'm pursuing a fantasy, Pauline thought sadly, after all, I'm nothing compared to a Princess.

The girl sat there for a long time before standing. She had decided that she was not leaving until she saw Mario, why waste a trip after all.

Now I just have to find him, Pauline thought as she left the barn and walked into the chilled autumn air.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Do you think they're even alive?" Miles asked after awhile, his voice cracking.

Everyone stopped and eyes went to Mario, no one else knew how to respond.

Mario rested his hand on the Toad's cap, "Don't worry Miles, we're not giving up on them just yet."

The toad smiled but fear still shown in his eyes. What if they were too late?

The group began moving again everyone tense each time they turned a corner in the maze. Suddenly another powerful gust whipped at them and the corn stalks were rustling madly.

Daisy gasped as her hair flew into her face madly, waving her hands up to her face trying to block the wind. Soon it had settled down and they were trapped in an uncomfortable silence, they could hear nothing. This was so unsettling that the already cold air around them felt frigid, the moonlight up above shining bright down on them.

I feel like I'm in a spotlight, Peach thought, her heart pounding. She felt like eyes were on her, watching her every move.

She wasn't the only one who felt this way, everyone looked around quickly, eyes wide. Yoshi hugged Pip tighter to his chest, feeling the little guy shiver in fear.

Mario's eyes narrowed and he stepped away from the group, scanning the corn around them. The silence was like a single sound, it had its own voice and the pressure was up. No one said a word, because they were too afraid to speak, to break this eerie silence.

Soon the pressure had become too much and Daisy found herself humming a soft melody from her childhood.

There was, all a sudden, a thick rustling noise as something moved in the corn.

Daisy choked back a gasp and stepped back into Luigi who hugged her to him, his own heart beating in a fast beat that matched her own.

Mario stepped forward ready to meet their attacker, stepping protectively in front of the rest of the group.

Whoever or whatever it was surged through the corn towards them and everyone waited with bated breath, Peach feeling ready to bolt screaming hysterically into the corn.

Soon the noise was upon them and everyone tensed as a figure stepped/stumbled out of the corn.

"Marni?"

The figure blinked at the toad that had spoken, "…Miles?"

"Marni!" The toad ran forward to embrace the female toad whose eyes were wet with tears, her expression one of great relief.

Everyone watched this reunion with smiles on their faces, Peach feeling tears fall down her face. Seeing them reunited made her feel warm inside, she was so happy for the toad.

Marni stepped back, "Oh Miles I was so worried!" She cried, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Miles wiped a tear off his face, "Marni I was so afraid when I found your scarf, are you still bleeding?"

"What?"

They exchanged looks of confusion. Mario glanced at Luigi who shrugged.

"My scarf?" Marni blinked, "Your brother, well, he was being goofy again and ran off with it. Have you run into him yet?"

Miles face turned pallid, "What? Dan…he…oh no!"

Peach's eyes widened and she looked at Mario who was already stepping forward, "Don't worry Miles, we can still find him."

Marni gave them all a confused look, "What's going on?"

"The blood..." Miles eyes were blank, an expression of shock.

Marni stepped back, "Blood?"

There was then a familiar noise, and it came from far off then grew in volume. The rustling noise had returned and something was heading their way…fast.

"Dan?" Miles said hopefully stepping towards the noise.

A blade rushed down towards him and the toad shrieked in fear, flying backwards into Marni who cried out in surprise. The two tumbled to the ground looking up in horror at the figure above them.

The cloaked person whose face was hidden in the darkness of the hood did not speak but raised his axe into the air, the thin blade long enough to cut into both toads at once.

He didn't get his chance though, Mario chose at that moment to throw himself at the mad man from the side. The figure acted quickly, almost with super human senses and turned to the side, catching Mario's forehead with the wood of his axe.

The plumber fell to the ground out cold and Luigi moved forward eyes wide in terror, "Mario no!"

"Mario!" Peach screamed.

The figure stood tall over the unconscious hero, the toads long since had escaped, currently hiding behind the Green plumber who looked ahead in horror. The cloaked person raised the blade of the axe, more than ready to extinguish the life of the man at his/her feet.

Suddenly Luigi found Pip being pushed into his arms and Yoshi raced forward with a war cry. Yoshi pushed into the figure who was sent careening backwards into the corn.

Luigi quickly handed Pip to Peach and ran forward to collect his brother. He quickly tossed him over his shoulder, grunting under the weight and looked to Yoshi, "Let's go! Hurry!"

Yoshi stepped away from the corn and towards the group, the figure suddenly rising up behind him.

"Yoshi!" Peach screamed as the axe came down.

The Yoshi turned quickly a second too late as the axe buried itself in his side. The creature let out a loud cry and fell to the ground, blood seeping between his fingers where he clutched the wound.

"No!" Daisy cried, "Yoshi!"

Pip screamed tears flying down his face and tried to bury himself in Peach's blouse, who was trying to hide him in her arms, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Run!" Yoshi coughed loudly, "Get away while you still have a chance! Go!"

They looked one more time at their friend before running into the corn. Soon it was just the unknown figure standing over the wounded Yoshi, the wind whistling through the corn, a sad sound.

"Y-You won't get away with this." Yoshi cried, blood rushing through his fingers, his face up at the sky.

The figure did not speak but lifted up his axe to make one last blow.

"I-I'm sorry M-Mario." Yoshi whispered, his eyes slipping closed as the blade raced towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

Peach rocked Pip gently in her arms, his little head buried in her sweater, tears falling down her face as she gazed down at him. Yoshi was dead. It had been a shock for them all, after they had ran for a long time, they had all sat together, a few standing, too afraid to stay on the ground, every one of them waiting for Yoshi to come through the corn. That didn't happen.

"He's gone." Daisy said softly, almost in disbelief, "He isn't coming back."

"Shh, Daisy." Luigi hugged the girl, who began trembling, glancing at the yoshi in Peach's arms, hoping he hadn't heard.

"It's okay." Peach told him, "I think Pip is asleep." _This was just too much for him. He's so young…and innocent._

"Whoever is doing this will pay." Luigi said angrily, "That child will never forget what he has seen."

"I know." Peach stroked Pip's head gently with her hand. The poor little thing was making small scared noises, even in his sleep.

Suddenly there was a moan.

"Mario?" Luigi bent down next to his brother, who was waking up. Everyone crowded around him, looking down at Mario with wide eyes.

"W-weegee?" Mario's eyes opened, and he gave them all a confused look. Luigi helped him to his feet, "What happened?"

He looked around at his friends, a frown on his face, "Where is Yoshi?"

Peach hugged Pip to her chest, tears blurring her vision. Poor Mario…

"Mario." Luigi put a hand on his brother's shoulder, who gave him a confused look, "I'm sorry."

Mario closed his eyes, fists clenched, "What happened..."

"Yoshi is gone, I'm sorry Mario."

"T-that's not true." Mario's eyes flashed open, a fierce fire reflecting in them, "I just saw Yoshi, I spoke to him minutes ago."

"We saw what happened." Daisy said, "He sacrificed himself for us. He did it so we could escape."

"No…" Mario backed up, everyone moving away to give him room, "Y-yoshi…"

They all watched with sad eyes as Mario walked a few feet away, his back to them, shoulders trembling as he cried.

Wordlessly, Peach gave Pip to Daisy and ran up to Mario, throwing her arms around him in a comforting embrace. Mario turned to bury his head in her hair; a hand stroking her soft blond locks.

"Mario." Peach said softly as they held each other, tears falling down her nose, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

00oo00oo00oo00

Roy took a seat on the ground, an annoyed look on his face, "You morons lost them!

"Excuse me?" Wendy snorted, "It's hard to walk in these shoes!"

"I have short legs." Lemmy added pleasantly.

"No one cares Lemmy." Larry rolled his eyes.

They had been following Mario and his gang for a while, but then they had heard screams and running, and soon they had lost them.

"I bet that girly scream was Mario." Morton snickered, "We should have brought a recorder or something. I could have put that on Goomtube. A bazillion views I bet. Insta fame."

"Yeah vight." Ludwig said, "It vas probably Peach."

"Who cares?" Wendy sighed, "Can we just go home now? This is totally NOT fun."

"Didn't we come here for the corn dogs?" Lemmy asked, "Cause that sounds tasty."

"Shut up Lemmy." Roy growled.

"You shut up."

"You both can shut up." Wendy snapped, "Now if you'll excuse me…I'm going home." With that she began walking away.

"Vhere are you going?" Ludwig moved to stop her, "Ve should stay together."

"I don't think I can stand the company of you morons for another second." Wendy frowned and pulled away, "I'm going home and taking a bath."

"Good cause you smell." Iggy mumbled.

"I'm so telling dad about your latest 'experiment." Wendy smirked, "You're so in for it now."

"You wouldn't dare." Iggy's eyes widened behind his glasses, "Would you?"

"I'm sure father would love to find out who dyed his troopas that lovely pink shade." Wendy smiled wickedly and disappeared into the corn.

There was a moment of silence, then: "You're the one who did that? Sweet."

"Oh brother." Ludwig groaned. _Why did I agree to come here?_

00oo00oo00oo00

Wendy started through the corn, a deep frown on her face. This was a complete waste of time. It would have been different if she had a date…then she could scream and hold hands with a cute guy and it would have been a blast. Of course, she had to go with her dumb immature brothers.

"Now I just have to find a way out of this stupid maze." Wendy was lost, she had been wandering around for several minutes, and still had yet to find a way out of the corn. It seemed to go on forever, and every time she found a familiar print in the ground, she had to fight the urge to scream aloud in frustration.

After going through more corn though, suddenly she glanced a light in the distance. With renewed hope the koopa dashed forward, feeling more than a little relieved at the thought of leaving this maze. The thought of a warm bubble bath and some hot cocoa was more than a little enticing.

She was disappointed however when she found where the light had come from. In front of her was a small wooden shack, a lantern shining through its dusty window.

_Just great_, Wendy thought, _I'm still lost._

With a sigh she prepared to move around the shack and try going through the corn behind it, then she stopped. Maybe she could check it out; it didn't appear that anyone was home. She might be able to steal some cash or something. Wendy smiled at the thought. Her dad had cut her allowance after she had mistakenly broke one of his statuettes. He had like a million of them, but he was so vain that any thing with his image on it had him boiling mad if it was disfigured or broken in any way.

She opened the door a crack and peered in. The room was empty and she opened it the rest of the way, the wood creaking as she did so, leaving the door open behind her. The room was dimly lit, the single lantern lighting it, flickering weaker as a draft in the window sent a brush of cold air into the flame.

The only objects in the room was a dusty looking bed off to the right, looking very much unused for months, and a desk in front of her, a chair laying next to the table, legs broken. Curiously she walked over to the piles of papers laying on the desk, and sifted through them, tossing boring looking documents over her shoulder.

A strong wind brushed into the room suddenly and papers flew everywhere, Wendy sneezing as a cloud of dust powdered the air. When the dust had settled, she bent down to grab the fallen papers, glancing through them for any bills, and was startled when a photo slipped out from beneath two crumpled papers.

She picked it up and frowned. It was a photo of Wario. Wendy felt kind of grossed out wondering why someone would have a picture of Wario of all people in their house. What was odd about the picture though was that there was a hole at its center, right below Wario's wide grin, his head looking disconnected from his torso, Wendy didn't seem to notice though.

"Eww." Wendy made a face, discarding the image, and began looking through the papers again.

Two more photos were revealed as Wendy moved more papers around; she picked up the one of Yoshi. She immediately dropped it a second later with a cry of disgust. Wendy stared at her hand. Was that…blood?

"What the hell?" Wendy held her hand out, eyeing the red stain on her fingers. She looked down at where she dropped the picture. It had fell on its face and on the back it was stained red.

Wendy stepped back, feeling afraid and turned to face the door, more than ready to leave and just go home. She squeaked in fear when she saw a dark form standing in the doorway.

She froze and stared at the cloaked person. Whoever this figure was, they were tall. They almost completely took up the whole doorway.

"I-I'm sorry." Wendy stepped away from the desk, "I accidently knocked over some of your papers."

The figure said nothing, unmoving.

Wendy felt afraid. She was a girl alone with a creepy cloaked guy. No one knew where she was, and probably would never find her. _No stop thinking like that!_ Wendy told herself, _that's crazy! This guy is probably one of the maze workers._

Suddenly the figure took a big step into the room and Wendy saw what he held in his hand…an axe.

"No…please." Wendy's eyes widened and she stepped back, hitting her hip on the desk, sending more papers falling to the ground. She quickly ducked and leaped aside as the figure stepped forward, axe raised. With a scream she was out the door and running through the corn, the cloaked figure hot in pursuit.

00oo00oo00oo00

After a few more minutes of mourning, the group was off through the corn again, everyone more than a little tense as they went. Any moment now an axe blade could come down on them from the corn, or some other horror.

"If we keep a straight path." Daisy said as they walked, holding hands with Luigi, "We should eventually find our way out of this maze."

"Hopefully before _he_ finds us." Miles shivered at the thought.

Marni blinked at him in the darkness, "He? How do you know it's a he?"

"A guess, I mean, what girl is built up that tall?"

Peach walked beside Mario, silent, with Pip in her arms again-sleeping thankfully. She was afraid, but also holding onto the hope that they would be free of this place soon, and that the nightmare would finally end.

"Peach." Mario said, tightening his grip on her hand, "Are you okay?"

She tried to give him one of her genuine smiles, though inside she felt little like smiling, "I'm fine Mario."

After walking for a few minutes Daisy sighed loudly and sat on the ground, "I'm so sorry guys, but I feel sick."

"That's okay Daisy." Luigi sat by her, "I'll wait with you."

"We can rest for awhile." Mario said, "But we should move again soon, it's not safe."

Everyone settled down in a circle, pressing down corn stalks, Miles and Marni hugging each other, Daisy leaning against Luigi's shoulder. For a while it was calm, there was birdcall in the distance, and the moon shone bright.

Then the rustling started again. Everyone reached their feet, Marni gasping loudly as they did so, her little heart beating fast. Mario stepped up, ready to protect his friends. He was taken by surprise however, at who stepped through the corn, lit up under the moonbeams.

"Mario." Pauline said softly.

00oo00oo00oo00

Wendy ran fast, kicking her heels off as she desperately moved to escape the mad man, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. She was terrified, and the corn around her was loud as she broke through it, twigs cracking under her feet, any minute now she feared she would trip and the axe blade would come down onto her.

_Don't panic!_ Wendy told herself, _this is just some stupid prank. Probably made up by one of my stupid brothers._

After another moment she suddenly broke through the corn and found herself in a forest, moonlight sliding through the branches above. Yes! She was finally out of that stupid maze.

Wendy almost cried aloud in relief, it was over. She moved to wipe a tear off her nose then grimaced when she remembered her hand. Eww much. Wendy had all but forgotten her stained hand in her frenzy to get away from that jerk in the shack. She was so going to sue the stupid maze company for doing this to her.

The koopa heard the sounds of water, and followed them until she found a stream. She stepped out onto the flat stones in the water, her toes chilled slightly by the cold water, and bent down to wash off her hand.

_All gone._ Wendy smiled down at her reflection then frowned. What was that…she saw another reflection in the water? The ripples settled in the water and all she had time to do was scream once as the axe blade reflected onto the surface and came down on her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo hoo! I updated freakishly early! Why? Burst of inspiration! I hope you all like this chapter, I actually think it's pretty entertaining, and guess what…you guys managed not to kill anyone off. OMG IT'S A MIRACLE. ;) Enjoy! Mwhaha. **

**You LuigiXDaisy fans should enjoy this chapter especially; I added a fluffy moment. There is also some drama and humor.** **:3** **Have fun!**

"Pauline?" Mario was breathless at the sight of her. It had been a long time since he had seen her last, much less talked to her. He wasn't sure what to say but her name.

The brunette stepped closer, her long brown hair brushing gently over her shoulders in the wind, eyes sparkling in the moonlight with both joy and sadness.

"Who is she?" Peach was standing at the back of the group with Daisy who shook her head.

"I'm not sure Peachy." Daisy stared at the girl suspiciously. She didn't like the look the girl was giving Mario. It was an almost needy look.

"It's been a long time Mario." Pauline said, "I've been meaning to talk with you again."

"This is not the time Paula." Mario said wearily, straightening the cap on his head.

_Paula?_ Peach and Daisy shared a look.

"It is." Pauline lifted her head up, her eyes staring directly into his, "You owe me that much."

Mario frowned, "Pauline…"

"No Mario." Pauline said angrily, "We're going to talk whether you want to or not." She closed her eyes, "I need closure…please." Her voice grew softer, almost strained.

"How much more closure do you need?" Mario cried, "It's over! This is stupid, we are in the middle of a murder's maze for crying out loud."

"As usual." Pauline snapped, "You're still being dramatic. You should just start acting, you're great at being fake."

"STOP." Everyone looked in surprise at Miles, "Can we please just keep walking? I don't want to die." He held on to Marni's hand, his face a serious mask.

"Miles is right." Daisy stepped forward, "Every moment we spend here talking, we waste time."

Pauline gave her a confused look, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Peach stood next to Daisy, "There is a killer in this maze, he already killed some innocents. We're trying to find a way out of here."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Wow. You're kidding, right?" She looked at Mario, "Did you put them up to this? Did you know I was coming?"

"Paula, please." Mario's eyes were pleading but Pauline wasn't looking at him, she was now staring at Peach, like she had just noticed she was there.

"You." Pauline said, "Look like the girl in the newspaper."

Everyone looked confused and stared at Peach who gave her a small smile, "Oh. You must be a visitor to this kingdom, my name is Peach."

Realization lit Pauline's features and she took a step back, "Wait a minute…you're THAT Peach?"

"Pauline." Mario's tone was a warning one, but Pauline only laughed dryly, tears falling down her face.

"So." Pauline lifted her hand up to sweep her hair back, "This is my replacement." The girl looked sad, even as she stared at Peach, but she did not look angry.

"Pauline." Peach said softly, "Would you happen to be from Ape City?"

The girl stared at Peach for a long moment then nodded, "Yes."

Peach looked at Mario who did not meet her gaze. So this was the girl he had mentioned when he talked about his old life…why was it now that she was finding out how close their relationship used to be? He rarely mentioned her when they talked, never stayed on that topic.

"I'm sorry that you're upset Pauline." Peach said kindly, "We can all talk about this together, later, but for now we should keep moving."

Pauline laughed lightly, though she still brushed tears away, "I didn't think you would be so nice about meeting me. Now I feel like an intruder."

Peach held out a hand with a tissue in it. She always carried a small pack with her at all times. Pauline took it silently, blowing her nose softly and tossing it away.

"Hey Pauline," Luigi waved slightly.

"Hello Luigi." Pauline smiled, "It's been awhile."

_Don't even think about it_, Daisy thought.

"Which way did you come from?" Mario's said suddenly, "Pauline, you could lead us out of here."

She blinked at them and a soft blush came over her cheeks, "Oh. Well, I think I kept a straight line for the most part, but I did make a few turns."

Miles grinned at his girlfriend who looked relieved, "Marni! We might be able to get out of this maze soon."

"I can't wait." Daisy sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to watch another horror film ever."

Pauline frowned. "What did you all mean by a murderer? What has been going on here?" Pauline looked a little scared now and was zipping up her jacket to her neck, careful not to zip in a strand of her long hair.

"This mad man with an axe." Daisy said, "He killed our friend Yoshi and probably more people. We're certainty not the only people to enter this maze."

"I see." Pauline sighed, "I kind of wish I brought my pistol."

Mario gave her an amused look, "You still have that thing?"

She smiled, "I'm tired of being kidnapped by giant apes and whatnot, and Ape City is known for its muggers."

Daisy elbowed Peach playfully, "She's got the right plan, aye Peachy?"

Peach rolled her eyes, but smiled. So Pauline was Mario's old girlfriend…it seemed so big at first, but when she looked into the girl's eyes, she saw a likeable spirit, someone similar to Daisy. No matter what happened, Peach refused to make Pauline her enemy.

_We'll find a way through this,_ Peach thought as she watched Pauline smile at Mario, who looked uncertain, _No matter what happens, I hope in the end, we can all be friends. _That is after all, what Princess Peach treasured the most. Maybe.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Guys?" Larry was afraid for a moment, he had been left behind, and quickly ran around trying to find one of this siblings. Just before he was about to start panicking he felt himself run into someone's shell, "Oww!"

Roy turned around, a smirk on his face, sunglasses gleaming in the moonlight, "Well that's what ya get for falling behind. Were ya scared?"

"No." Larry scowled, reaching his feet.

"Have any of you seen Vendy?" Ludwig frowned, Lemmy standing next to him.

"No, and good riddance." Iggy said unhappily, "King Dad is going to kill me when he finds out about the pink thing."

Bowser Jr. snickered, "She probably forgot the whole thing, and went home to take a bath or something."

Ludwig shook his head, "If she is lost in this maze somevhere, father vill be very angry vith all of us."

Lemmy frowned sadly, "This is why Dad should have let us have cell phones."

"Ve used to have them." Ludwig said dryly, "Until you morons abused the privilege."

"It was all Larry's fault, I remember! He's the one who came up with the plan to prank call Dad. It was fun though, do you all remember when we pretended to be Mario and confessed our love to him." Morton laughed loudly, "That was the greatest day ever."

"I don't think the greatest day ever vould ever involve being spanked vithin an inch of my life and having my cell phone permanently removed." Ludwig snapped.

They began walking through the corn again until Lemmy stopped, a hand on his tummy, "I'm really really really really hungry. Can we go eat?"

"I agree." Iggy said, "I have a craving for nachos."

Bowser Jr. groaned, "Stop making me hungry."

"Can ve please keep moving?" Ludwig groaned, "I have some vork to do at home, this vas a horrible idea. There is nothing vaguely entertaining about vasting time in a maze of corn."

While his brother's argued, Roy just glanced around, bored. He heard a slight rustle and looked at Lemmy who was standing a bit off to the side, looking up at the bright moon shining through the tops of the corn. Suddenly Roy felt a prickle of unease in his belly and ran forward, on instinct. His brother's watched as he ran towards Lemmy, and just as the axe blade came down, Roy leaped backwards with Lemmy in his arms. It was at this time that everyone began running for their lives.

"What the heck?" Bowser Jr. screamed, "Is this some sort of stupid joke!"

"That vas a real axe!" Ludwig yelled.

"How could you tell?" Iggy cried as they ran.

"I'm not staying around to find out." Roy yelled, Lemmy hanging over his shoulder, a confused look on the little koopa's face.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! We're gonna die! I'm too young! Why didn't I just stay home and watch T.V? I don't wanna die!" Morton cried.

"Shut up, or I'M going to kill you!" Roy roared over his shoulder as they ran.

00oo00oo00oo00

Pauline led the way through the trees, Mario by her side. The rest of the group followed after, everyone silent.

"I think I might have went this way." Pauline stopped at a crossroads, facing the left side. After hesitating for a moment, the brunette started down this path, the others close behind. Making up the end of the group was Luigi and Daisy, who were holding hands, both comforted by one another's presence.

"Lou." Daisy said softly, "When we're out of this mess…would you like to go, out to eat or something?"

Luigi looked at her, a surprised look on his face, "Really? A-are you sure you'd want to go with me? I mean, I'm not really that…interesting."

Daisy laughed, "You're kidding, right? Luigi you are the most interesting man I've ever met. It would be an honor to go anywhere with you." She brushed a piece of his hair away from his eyes, "I'd go anywhere with those baby blues."

The man turned red to his ears at the comment made about his eyes, ready to pull his cap down and hide under it in embarrassment, "Aww Daisy! You don't really think that, do you?"

Daisy moved a bit closer and before he could react, she planted a soft quick kiss on his face. He stopped walking and she did too, a wicked grin on her face as she watched Luigi's eyes widen, a hand on his cheek, "D-daisy…gosh."

While everyone moved ahead, they stayed behind, both embracing this small moment, where it was but the two of them, no one else. Luigi looked deep into Daisy's eyes, and she flushed softly, her eyes sparkling playfully in the moonlight, "Lou, why are you looking at me like that?"

He stepped a bit closer, his mustache in a smile, eyes twinkling happily, "You look so beautiful Daisy, y-you always look so lovely."

She grinned, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, moving her face closer to his, "Come here you."

They kissed, their mouths connecting in a way that was perfect, like a completed puzzle, one that after trying for so long-finally fit the way it was supposed to. It was at this time that both of them knew, that no other kiss would ever compare to the one they had just shared.

Both of them pulled away after a long moment, Daisy's mouth open in a happy sigh as she stepped back, her eyes bright, "Oh Luigi…"

"Daisy." Luigi smiled, and brushed her hair back out of her face.

After a long time, almost as if they were lost in a trance within one another's eyes…they both realized they were alone -alone.

Daisy's eyes widened, "Oh crap! We got left behind."

Luigi grabbed her hand, "Don't worry Daisy! As long as we're together everything will be fine."

The girl bit her lip but nodded, and the two began walking again, fast. Hopefully the others weren't too far ahead.

"I don't regret this." Daisy said as they walked, and Luigi looked at her in surprise, "No matter what, I will never regret this first kiss. Whatever happens, I won't, no one will take that away from us."

Luigi tightened his grip on her hand, "I won't let them either Daisy. I promise."

00oo00oo00oo00

"Woo! I think we lost em." Bowser Jr. fell to the ground with a groan, "My legs huuurt."

"Stop your whin'in." Roy grumbled, "How do ya think I feel? I got Lemmy, small or not, I can't run straight."

Ludwig wiped sweat off his brow, brushing his hair back with a sigh, "Vill you two give it a break? Ve're running from a mad man, I think it vould be vise to only rest a moment."

"W-where do you think Wendy is?" Larry gulped, "Do you think that guy got her?"

"I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm not listening." Morton cried, covering the sides of his head.

Roy smacked him on the back of the head, "Shaddup ya idiot!"

"Can we go now?" Lemmy pleaded, still hanging off Roy's shoulder.

"I think it is best ve assume the vorst." Ludwig said, a deep frown on his face, "Our first priority is getting out of this maze and contacting father."

"Yeah!" Larry fist pumped, "King dad will wipe the floor with this guy!"

After only a minute's more rest, the koopalings started walking again, each of them worried that at any moment, an axe blade would fall down on them. It was hard to see if any attack was to come, they were surrounded by walls of tall corn stalks, so it would be hard to evade any blade that came at them.

Just as they made another turn in the maze, everyone screamed in fear at what they found in front of them, the other party doing the same. Everyone relaxed when they realized that they weren't facing a psycho axe guy.

"You?"

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Oh great!"

"Mama mia." Mario took his hat off and smoothed his hair back, looking in shock at the appearance of the koopalings. Why were they here? Were they the ones behind this unknown killer? Peach seemed to read his mind and stepped forward.

"Oh Mario, the poor things are probably terrified." Peach said softly, "Look at their faces."

Everyone could see the terror and exhaustion coating them and Mario relaxed.

"Let me guess." Ludwig stepped up, "You all have been attacked by this unknown figure as vell?"

"Yes." Miles nodded, stepping up next to Mario, "He has already killed one of us…probably two." The toad looked down, grief in his eyes. Marni rested a hand on his shoulder, whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"Killed?" Iggy groaned, "We are so doomed."

"Stop it." Roy mumbled angrily, "You're freaking me out."

Lemmy frowned from his place on Roy's shoulder, "I'm still hungry."

"How can you be hungry now?" Larry said, "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Me too." Bowser Jr. moaned, holding his stomach, "This is the worse day ever."

Peach gave each of them a small hug, "Don't worry, we will get through this together. I won't let this creep hurt any of you kids."

"Peach." Mario's voice was loud, a panicked tone. She turned quickly to look at him, "Where is Luigi, and Daisy?"

00oo00oo00oo00

"Oh no." Daisy said as they came to a dead end in the corn, "We're lost."

Luigi sensed the panicked tone in her voice and wrapped his arm around her, "Don't worry Daisy, we'll find them. As long as I'm here, you are safe."

The brunette looked into his eyes, and Luigi's heartbeat faster when he saw the fear there, "Lou, I'm so sorry. We're lost because of me. Why do I pick the most inconvenient times to do things?"

Luigi squeezed her hand in his, "I stayed too Daisy. And now that it's only the two of us, we have to be especially careful."

"What if…" Daisy bit her lip, a lone tear slipping down her nose, "…we don't get out of this maze?"

"No." Luigi buried his head in her neck, inhaling her scent, one of flowers, sunshine, and hope, "I won't let that happen. We WILL get out of here…and whoever is doing this to us and our friends, will pay."

Daisy pulled away, her eyes narrowed, "When I find out who did it they are going to feel my fist in their face. Sarasa will have its first public execution for what he did to Yoshi."

"Yoshi was one of our best friends." Luigi said, "I know that wherever he is, he is in a better place; but there will be justice. I won't let this monster get away with what he has done."

"Let's find the others." Daisy nodded, "and get the heck out of this stupid maze."

They began walking down another path, and soon they had disappeared. A few seconds after they left a lone figure stepped out of the corn where they once stood and stared down the path where they had went. Under his hood, he smiled. After waiting there for another moment, smelling the scent of Daisy's floral perfume, the tall-cloaked figure started walking again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys?" Daisy said, uncertain if she wanted to full out yell or not. That could alert some unwanted attention. Luigi felt the same way, and flinched every time she spoke, her voice seemed unusually loud in the dark silence around them, the wind dying down.

"Don't worry Dais." Luigi said quietly, "I'm sure we'll find them soon."

Daisy nodded but frowned as they continued walking. She felt very afraid, though she refused to let her companion know this, she liked to be put on a brave face for her friends when she could, especially with Luigi.

"I think I heard someone." Daisy said suddenly, with excitement. The voice sounded familiar.

Luigi only paled, "That didn't sound like anyone I know."

There was a rustling noise from behind them and they jumped, Luigi squeaking slightly. Daisy wished dearly that she had a baseball bat with her, or a sharp stick, she felt more than a little vulnerable right now.

There was a moment's silence; only the soft sound of a breeze then there was a twig snap and more rustling. Soon they were no longer alone, and a cloaked figure stepped up.

Daisy screamed as she saw the axe in the cloaked killer's hands and began running, Luigi close behind.

00oo00oo00oo00

"What's that noise?" Larry asked suddenly and the group stopped, looking around warily.

Mario and the gang had all backtracked after arguing with the koopalings, who would be fine with leaving Daisy and Luigi behind, desperate to just leave the maze and get home safely. After realizing that they would be safer with Mario and the others, they grumbled and followed them to search for the lost members of their party.

"I heard it too." Pip cried, now awake in Peach's arms. She quickly hugged him up to her chest and let him bury his head into her neck.

"Don't worry." Mario said, "I won't let that monster near any of you."

"What's that supposed to mean? You said ya already lost some people, how the heck are you supposed to save us?" Roy said with an annoyed huff. Mario just glared in return.

"Let's not fight?" Iggy suggested, "Because I would very much like to live, and we are wasting time."

"I agree." Ludwig nodded.

"I heard it again!" Lemmy cried from Roy's shoulder, heading turning left to right as he looked around.

They all quieted and indeed they could hear someone or something moving through the corn. As the noise neared, they all tensed.

There were screams as a dark figure suddenly burst out of the corn nearby. Mario quickly leaped forward and with a quick thrust of his fist, the figure was sent flying backwards, and laid still on the ground.

Everyone gathered around the figure who was wearing a cloak similar to the killer's.

There was a breathless pause as Mario moved to un-hood the figure, to unveil who the unknown attacker was. Soon the hood was down and everyone stared, dumbfounded at who they found staring up at them with a dazed expression on his face.

"Oh, hell no!" Pauline yelled angrily.

Waluigi smiled up at her, "Heya doll. Just thought I'd drop in."

"You." Mario's eyes narrowed, "No…even you are not the type to just start murdering people."

Waluigi cackled and sat up, "What are you going on about now? Can't handle a little joke?"

"Joke?" Miles said angrily, "What is so funny about you murdering people?"

Waluigi's expression turned to one of confusion and he began twisting the end of his mustache around a finger, "Eh, I don't know what you all are talking about. I was just sneaking up on Paula."

"Paula?" Pauline shrieked, "How dare you call me that? You and I are nothing! Nothing, capiche? I detest you! Don't try and reach any level of familiarity with me."

Mario held up a gloved hand, "Relax Pauline." He frowned down at Waluigi, "He doesn't have an axe, and it couldn't have been him. I can't imagine Waluigi being capable of murdering anyone anyways."

Waluigi looked insulted slightly, "Hey I could totally kill some guy." He grinned when everyone looked his way, "What? Joking!"

00oo00oo00oo00

"I don't wanna die!" Daisy wailed as Luigi grabbed onto her hand and pulled her fast behind him. The man had longer legs than the princess and was doing his best making use of them.

"I won't let that bastard hurt you Daisy." Luigi said with anger in his voice as they ran. Usually during times like these he would be a whimpering mess, but with Daisy's life at stake, he felt enraged at the thought of anyone even touching her. Daisy meant the world to him. They had been friends for years, and now that they both felt a hint of something more for their future, he felt even more protective of her than ever.

They quickly started down another path but found a sharp turn in front of them, ignoring the set path, they crashed through the corn and paved their own way.

Daisy gasped as they broke through the corn and across a path, and through the corn again. Her heart was beating hard in her chest; she was terrified so badly that she might stumble, brought down, the earth rising to meet her. She thought of herself falling into an open grave and cursed her imagination. She wouldn't die. No way in heck was that happening.

_I have to be brave,_ Daisy told herself blinking back tears_, I won't be defeated. We will get through this, together. We have to._

Suddenly the pair broke through another line of corn and found themselves falling forward into thick dark grass. Both sat there wide-eyed for a minute, disbelief on their faces. They had broken through.

"W-we did it." Daisy stammered, "We broke through the corn. We're out of the maze."

Luigi hugged Daisy who was staring into space, still shocked about being out of that hellhole of a maze. Luigi pulled back a moment later, Daisy giving him a small smile, "I'm taking you somewhere safe, and then I'll head back in for the others."

"No." Daisy stood up, brushing crumbled bits of leaves from her clothes, "I'm not letting you out of my sight." _Not now, not ever._

Luigi gave her a stern look, "Daisy, I can't let you do that. It's not safe. We are more than blessed to be out. Let's not take advantage of this good fortune."

Daisy placed a hand on his shirt, feeling the beat of his strong heart. She stepped up close to him, and they were only inches apart, her blue eyes looking into his, "I love you Luigi. I'm more certain than ever. I'm also sure that no matter what happens, I'm going with you. I can't just hide somewhere not knowing if you are alive or dead." Tears burned in her eyes, blurring her vision. She wiped them away on her sleeve, and blinked up at him, "Please don't leave me alone."

Luigi looked deep into her eyes, which were sparkling wet in the moonlight, and brushed away a strand of her brown-red hair, "I promise I won't leave you Dais. I will come back for you."

Daisy stepped back, "No! I'm not letting you head back into that corn alone." Her eyes were full of both sadness and anger. The thought of someone else she loved dying was killing her emotionally, and she felt angry that Luigi would leave her behind, to possibly die in the maze just like Yoshi or Wario. Of course Wario was kind of a jerk, but that was beside the point.

"Let's go alert the proper authorities and then we can decide what to do." Luigi said, "We have plenty of time to think about it."

"My mind is made up." Daisy said hotly, "I am coming with you."

Luigi sighed.

The two were prepared to start walking down the highway towards the city when they heard rustling in the corn. Daisy gasped and stepped back with Luigi as the cloaked figure stepped out. They both were shocked into silence, as they noticed one defining feature about the cloaked killer…his hood was down.

"No, it can't be…. that's impossible!" Luigi cried out as the figure grinned wickedly at him.

00oo00oo00oo00

"For crying out loud will you shut him up." Roy grumbled.

Everyone had stopped after Pip began freaking out, crying loudly for his mother. Peach was currently trying her best to rock him and bounce him slightly in her grasp, unsure of how to calm him. The girl tried rubbing his back and that seemed to help a little bit.

Meanwhile Mario was standing a bit away from the group, still as stone, listening for any odd sounds in the corn, but so far it was hard because of Pip's wailing. Everyone was feeling tense. The enemy could be upon them soon, and they wouldn't be the wiser for it.

"Shut up!" Waluigi growled but eeped as Mario stepped forward, fist raised, "What! That stupid brat is going to give away our location!"

"You're so damn insensitive," Pauline said angrily, sending a dark glare his way.

Larry stood next to Pauline, his arms crossed, "Yeah!" He smirked at Waluigi who glared in return. The koopaling looked up at Pauline a grin on his face, but the brunette merely rolled her eyes. He had developed a small crush on the girl as they had walked, earning more than one odd look from Ludwig as he tugged on the girl's dress when he wanted to tell her something. Him being so short, this was the only real way to get her attention.

Peach was still struggling with Pip; the Yoshi sending tears flying as he cried, his little body shaking. The girl hugged him tight to her chest, and began humming a small song to the child.

After awhile Pip calmed down into sleep, his expression finally turning to one of uncertain peace instead of hysteria.

"Finally!" Ludwig sighed, happy it was finally over. Now they could start moving again and possibly be one step closer, out of maze.

After listening for movement, they started down the path again, everyone silent and cautious.

As they started down another path, this one littered with pieces of dry cornhusk, a shadow fell over the path, and everyone froze; Waluigi screaming shrilly, and jumping behind Pauline who was too afraid to be annoyed with him.

Mario stepped in front of the group as the unknown figure stepped out of the corn, and was revealed.

It was a short koopa girl, with a lavender colored shell. She looked out of breath, and gasped as she saw them, stepping back and falling to the ground, "No!"

"It's okay." Mario said, hands up in a peaceful gesture, "We won't hurt you."

"Thank goodness." The koopa said tearfully, and stood up, her long brown ponytail falling back behind her as she stood, "I was so afraid."

"Are you being chased too?" Marni asked.

"Yes." The koopa shook her head, "Some mad man tried to kill me with an axe. I wasn't afraid at first, b-but when I turned to run away." She turned to show them her shell, "I felt the axe blade hit my shell, it wasn't fake."

Everyone could clearly see the dark groove cut into the shell under the moonlight, and more than one person gulped.

"I-I think I'm more scared now." Lemmy said, "Than a minute ago."

"Too bad King dad isn't here." Iggy sighed, and the rest of the koopalings sighed with him.

"Bowser. Yes he would be very helpful." Peach said, "This is the first time I actually wish he was here."

"Aww, don't say that mama Peach!" Bowser Jr. whined, "King dad would be so upset."

"I'm sorry Jr." Peach sighed softly, "I shouldn't talk ill of your father, it isn't right."

"Forgiven, now can ve move on?" Ludwig said dryly.

"Gosh you losers are pathetic." Waluigi grumbled, "I already know a few people I want to trip."

Mario glared at him and Pauline gave him an enraged look, "What do you mean by that?"

He grinned, "Have you ever read that one shirt, the one about zombies? 'You're my best friend, but if we ever get attacked by zombies, I'm so tripping you'? That's what I mean."

She gave him a disgusted look, "You have no shame, do you?"  
>"He's only joking." Mario looked at Waluigi, as if he was daring him to say that he wasn't.<p>

"We should keep moving." The koopa girl said, "I'm Jackie by the way."

Soon they were on the move again, with a new addition to their group, who was currently chatting with Marni and Miles as they walked.

"Every man for himself." Waluigi whispered as he passed Pauline, giving her a sly wink. She glared evilly at him and he cackled as he walked by.


	9. Chapter 9

Daisy stepped back with a gasp, her eyes flashing quickly between the killer and Luigi, who was staring at the other in horror.

"It can't be!" Luigi cried as the figure gave him a wicked grin.

"What? Did you miss me?" The killer taunted Luigi giving Daisy a sideways grin.

"Y-you." Daisy stammered, "You're another…Luigi?"

The man laughed and gave her a sort of mocking half bow, "No my lady, I am no other than-"

"Mr. L." Luigi finished for him.

The villain's eye's sparkled, "Bingo."

Daisy gave them a confused look, "You have a brother Luigi?"

Luigi glared at Mr. L who chuckled, "No Daisy, he is a villain. One that was defeated long ago."

"That worked out well didn't it?" The villain sneered, "You can't kill someone like me so easily, I'm a part of you."

"Shut up!" Luigi growled, "You are nothing but a monster! I don't know how you are here, but I will find a way to destroy you."

Mr. L laughed stepping a bit closer, Daisy flinched as he did so, feeling uneasy.

"Do you really think you can kill what is a part of you?" Mr. L held out his hands, a wide grin on his face, "I'm still alive because you are. I am a part of you, an entirely different personality, but I'm a part of your _soul_."

Luigi's eyes widened in horror, "That can't be!"

Daisy gasped in realization and stepped in front of Luigi, "Leave us alone!"

Mr. L laughed and crossed his arms, giving the couple an amused look, "When I was cast away into the darkness, I mused about who I was for a long time. I grew bitter at the knowledge of your _true_ existence. The unfairness of life for a freak of nature like myself. It was then I realized that I had as much of a right as you to be under the light, even _more_ so then your pathetic Luigi." He aimed those last words at Daisy who glared in return.

"Why did you do it?" Luigi asked, "Why did you kill Yoshi? The others?"

Mr. L smirked, "Do you know what the darkness is like? To be trapped in a pit of the coldest blackest ice? True darkness has a way of affecting your mind set. Killing doesn't bother me now, your petty emotions have been purged from this form, I am now _me_ and no one else. I'd have to say, I quite enjoy my new outlook on life."

"You're disgusting." Daisy spat, "Nothing less than a demon."

"So this is the composed face of the Sarasaland Princess?" Mr. L laughed as the girl's face reddened in anger.

"Back off." Luigi stepped up to Mr. L, putting his body in front of Daisy's.

"Still paying wannabe hero?" Mr. L grinned, "Is your brother still stealing the spotlight?"

"Shut up!" Luigi screamed and Daisy gasped lightly as green flames danced on Luigi's open palms.

Mr. L stepped back in surprise but kept his wicked smile, "So you're willing to put your own life on the line to destroy me? We're one, _Luigi,_ whether you want to believe that or not. One cannot exist without the other."

"I don't care!" Luigi snarled, "I will sacrifice myself if I have to. I won't let you get away with the evil you have committed!"

Mr. L smirked and Daisy stepped back as he prepared his axe, "Let's party then."

Suddenly the two men threw themselves forward at each other, one flashing with a green energy, the other a dark aura, axe blade raised up.

00oo00oo00oo00

Mario and the others trooped through the corn, a close-knit group, eyes and ears open for the killer.

"This is odd." Peach commented suddenly, "I would have expected an attack by now."

"Yeah that is a little weird." Miles frowned, a thoughtful look on his face.

Jackie was walking next to the toad, chatting avidly with Mile's girlfriend who seemed more relaxed.

Pauline was walking with Mario on one side of the man, with Peach on his other side. The brunette glanced at the pink princess many times, looking away quickly whenever she would make eye contact. Peach was feeling uncomfortable as well, and felt herself step closer to Mario.

"Are you alright Peach?" Mario noticed her movement and she nodded quickly in response.

"I'm fine Mario."

Pauline looked her way but said nothing, a deep frown on her face. She was starting to feel jealous, just a tiny bit. _Why am I bothering? He doesn't want me anyways. Why is it so hard to move on?_

"Pauline?" Mario stopped and gave her a startled look, "Why are you crying?"

Pauline touched her face with a hand and was startled to find that she was indeed crying. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped the tears away, "Nothing. I had something in my eye."

Mario frowned but said nothing more, and they began walking again.

Suddenly there was a scream and everyone stopped, Waluigi running into Jackie, who squealed and fell over in surprise. Lemmy giggled at the sight, still sitting on Roy's shoulder.

"Shh!" Mario held up a hand. Everyone grew silent, and listened.

There was another scream and what sounded like a cry of rage. It was at that time that Mario broke out into a run. Everyone looked at one another in confusion, and then the whole group surged after Mario.

"Mario wait!" Peach cried as she ran through the corn, Pauline close behind.

Pauline was faster though and in no time overtook Peach in stride, quickly passing the girl. The brunette shrieked in surprise as she suddenly found herself in the grass-and out of the corn.

Peach broke through the corn moments later and quickly moved to help Pauline up. Pauline however, only pushed her away.

"I don't need help!" Peach backed off and watched the girl get to her feet. It was at that time that the two noticed something going on fifty feet away from them.

There was a cloaked man who was hard to make out in the dark, but Luigi could easily be seen, lit up by a green glow. Mario was also in the battle, but was a blur of movement as he threw punches and kicks at the vague formed but now un-cloaked figure. Peach screamed as the killer brought his axe down towards Mario, and was relieved when he quickly dodged the axe blow.

Everyone else arrived soon and there was a crowd soon, staring in both horror and wonder as a great battle took place in front of them.

"Wow!" Jackie cheered, "Look at Mario go!"

"I wish I had a video camera." Morton groaned, "This is so cool."

"This is not cool Morton." Ludwig scowled as he watched the battle.

Pauline glared at the axed man as he spun about to dodge hits, and to laugh and taunt the Mario brothers. The girl gritted her teeth and started forward, "Don't worry Mario! I'm coming!"

Peach gasped as the girl started towards the battle. The princess quickly grabbed onto Pauline's arm, "Wait! It's too dangerous."

Pauline broke her arm free from Peach's weak grasp and glared darkly at the girl, "I'm not going to wait around while this shit is going down! Unlike you I can lend a hand in a tussle."

Peach narrowed her eyes, "I have fought with Mario before; but it is foolish to step into battle without a weapon."

"Did you forget your umbrella?" Pauline snorted, "What kind of _weapon_ is that anyways?"

"It is not the time to fight guys! This moment calls for us to just stay together and remain calm. Just breathe and-"

"Shut up Morton!" Half the crowd yelled.

"I won't just stand by and let that _bastard_ take shots at my man." Pauline snapped. She started forward again; Peach unsure what to say to stop her. _My man?_ _So she still loves Mario..._

Peach detested starting fights, but she knew it was the only way to keep Pauline safe, "I love Mario!" She blurted out suddenly.

Pauline froze, shoulders stiffening and turned to stare at Peach, "What did you say?"

"I love Mario." Peach said calmly, "I hate to stand by while he's putting himself in danger for us, but I know I would only harm him by trying to help."

"I love him too." Pauline said firmly, "And I'm sorry, but I can't stand by while this is happening. I wouldn't be able to stand the guilt if something happened to him because I stood idly by."

Peach stepped forward, the moonlight lighting her up, like a small spotlight, "It's hard but the only way we can help Mario is by waiting for him."

Pauline narrowed her eyes, "That works for you, but not for me."

"It will kill Mario if any of us is hurt." Peach cried, "Stay here with the rest of us and let's wait for them to finish this battle. Mario and Luigi can handle him."

"What makes you so sure?" Pauline asked sharply.

Peach grew silent then sighed, "Because I have depended on the Mario brothers for a long time, and they have never let me down. I have the utmost faith in them."

The brunette nodded slowly, her arms crossed over her middle, eyes closed, "So you do care. Why is that?"

Peach gave her a sad look, "So you wouldn't mind if I walked out there and got myself killed? I would never want anything to happen to you Pauline."

Pauline laughed dryly, "Why the hell do you have to be so damn nice? It would be easier to dislike you if you were a total bitch."

Peach gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Pauline, but I can never hate you."

The girl snorted in response, giving the pink clad girl a curious look, "That's too bad."

The two girls grew silent, and watched the battle with everyone else. Peach rested a hand on Pauline's arm, "Don't worry, Mario will be fine."

Pauline sighed but didn't look at her, "I just wish it wasn't so dang hard waiting for this battle to end."

00oo00oo00oo00

"Have you had enough yet?" Mr. L taunted Mario who was preparing to leap forward again, fists clenched at his sides.

"Be careful Mario." Luigi cried as the man came closer, axe spinning casually in his hand, "He has all of my abilities."

Mario nodded keeping his eyes on the villain in front of him. So far he had landed several blows to the man, each time flinching inside. It was hard to fight a figure who was the mirror image of his brother. The only things keeping him from looking just like Luigi was Mr. L's attire and his dark eyes-like pits in his face.

Luigi summoned some more green fireballs, letting them hop up and down on his open palm, preparing to back Mario when the first move was made.

Mario was cautious, and Mr. L was the one who had to act, running forward suddenly his eyes flashing with an almost hungry look. Mario leaped aside as the axe blade buried it's head into the earth, and quickly kick dropped onto the man's back. Mr. L screamed in rage and to the shock of everyone, teleported a few feet away.

Mario looked at Luigi who was staring at Mr. L with wide eyes, "I didn't know you could teleport!"

"I-I can't!" Luigi stammered.

Mr. L laughed at the looks of confusion on their faces, "I'm not limited in my abilities _heroes_, I have powers I have developed on my own. Powers _you_ don't have."

Mario ran forward to attack the fiend again, but Mr. L had already teleported away, a mocking grin on his face, "Am I too fast for you _Mario_?"

"Coward!" Luigi yelled when Mario tried to attack the man again, but Mr. L just teleported away again.

"No, sorry Luigi." Mr. L chuckled, "I'm not a coward like you-I'm just not willing to take a hit. You see, I plan on winning this battle."

Mario glared as he ran towards Mr. L again, and cursed as he disappeared again, this time appearing in front of Daisy, who was standing aside near a thicket of trees.

Daisy stepped back as Mr. L grinned at her, his eyes flashing dangerously in the darkness, "G-get away from me!"

"Leave Daisy alone!" Luigi yelled, running for them. He was too late however, and was horrified when Mr. L grabbed onto Daisy's arm…and disappeared.

Both brothers quickly looked around, trying to find their target and Daisy. Luigi panicked when neither Mr. L nor Daisy appeared after another minute, "Daisy!"

Peach and Pauline quickly ran up with the rest of their group.

"Mario are you okay?" Pauline asked him quickly, before Peach could open her mouth.

Mario nodded but his eyes were narrowed as he looked around at his surroundings, "Yeah, but that monster took Daisy."

"What?" Peach gasped.

"What's going on?" Miles ran up to them, "Did you guys get rid of him?"

"No, the bastard has Daisy." Luigi stepped up to the group, his eyes filled with both sorrow and rage. What if that maniac killed her? _Oh Daisy, why couldn't I save you. Why couldn't I keep my promise?_

"Don't worry green man." Roy stepped up, a wide sneer on his face, "We won't let that jackass get away with ya girl."

"Yeah!" Larry fist pumped.

"Question is…" Peach sighed, "Where could they be?"

"I'll tell you." Everyone looked around in confusion at the sudden voice, that seemed to echo all around them, coming from all directions, "I'm in the woods." The group faced the dark trees in front of them, chills running down their backs as a cold breeze swept through the area, "This game ain't over yet. Not by a long shot! If you want your girl Luigi, then come and get her!"

**Mr. L…Mr. L… He is a character with many faces in fanfiction. Sometimes he is a jerk but not capable of murder, at times an utter goofball, and sometimes he is a huge psycho. I chose to make him into a psycho. :D I never typed his character before but wanted to start with him having a powerful role in a story, villain totally works. Hope you Mr. L fans don't mind him being in this role. ^^ Out of all the villains I thought of, he seemed to fit best. I like to think that Mr. L is a separate but connected at the same time, entity of Luigi. They are the same in some ways but are separated by a huge personality difference, that in the end-makes two entirely different characters. **

**One more chapter after this, unless I decide to add another later, it depends.** **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me what ya think!" Because this is close to the grand finale, I will ask you one question, and you can answer by review or pm.**

**Question: Would you like there to be more death(s) before this ends? Yes or No. Or are you satisfied with how things are now?** **Thanks! **

**Check out the poll on my profile by the way people! I need everybody's opinion on what to write next after I finish some stuff up. Thanks for reading! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the next to final chapter of Chills of Autumn! It's been a great run but now we are nearing the end. After this we have a short epilogue, but this is going to be the big chapter before this story is truly over. Can Luigi get to Daisy in time? Will Mr. L be defeated or will this fic have a very bad ending? Here we go… ^_^**

The forest was a dark place. Unlike the corn maze, little light seemed to leak from the thick naked branches above. This place was a dark fortress, and as they walked through the trees, everyone was tense and waiting for any traps. For like a fortress stronghold, this forest could have defenses-although they had yet to run into any.

"This doesn't feel right." Peach said softly as they rested in a clearing where tiny blue mushrooms were softly aglow. She was calmed by their gentle glowing, but couldn't shake the feeling of dread in her heart. What if at this very moment Daisy was dead? _What if we're too late?_

"Peach." Mario sat down on the ground next to her.

She looked at him, staring at his blue-sky eyes, noticing the dark shadows under them, "Mario. What if…"

Mario held up a gloved hand, "No Peach. Don't say another word. We will find Daisy. I won't let that fiend hurt anymore of our friends."

Peach felt tears prickle in her eyes and one race down her cheek, "Mario. We couldn't save Y-Yoshi…nor anyone else. What makes you think everything will be all right? In the… end…what if we fail?"

He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her tear streaked face, "Where is that woman that always has a smile for her friends? Who never gives up hope no matter what? Is she still in there?" Mario wiped a tear from her face with the gentle brush of a glove finger and she blinked up at him, more tears escaping from her eyes.

"Oh Mario." Peach sighed wearily, leaning back against a tree, "I'm uncertain. I don't think any of us will be the same after this."

"No." Mario gave her a serious look, eyes looking deep into hers, "I won't let him get away with this. We _will_ be happy again. We won't stay in a pit of despair this monster has dropped us in. I will fight for your happiness, as I've always done."

Peach gave him a small smile, but her eyes still sparkled wet with sadness, "I don't know what I would've done without. This world needs more heroes like you Mario…and Luigi."

Mario squeezed her hand gently in his, "I love you Peach, and I promise this. I will never let you go. I will _always_ be your side."

"D-do you really mean it?" Peach sat up, her dress making a slight sound against bark, "You….love me?"

Mario chuckled and his eyes twinkled at her under his hat, "I've always loved you Peach. When I first laid eyes on you, I was a lost man."

Peach gave him a genuine smile, life returning to her eyes, "Oh Mario…"

They moved then, at the same time, slowly faces moving in closer…and Peach's eyes closed as his lips neared her own.

"Hey love birds."

They quickly pulled away, Peach's eyes flashing open in surprise. The two glanced at Roy who was standing with Lemmy atop his shoulder, giving them a sly grin, "Time to head out. Save the smooching for later, yeah?"

Peach blushed and got to her feet, brushing some crisp leaves off her clothes, "Alright then."

Everyone stood up, Pauline stretching out her arms with a wide yawn. Larry doing the same. Soon it would be morning, Iggy had a watch on, and everyone had been surprised to see that it was hours past midnight. With this realization there was also a feeling of joy, that soon dawn would rise and the darkness would be light. Though they still had a few hours to go.

"Should we split into two groups?" Pauline suggested as they all met at the center of the clearing, "We can cover more ground that way."

"No way!" Miles protested, "We'll be picked off!"

"There's only one guy!" Pauline argued.

"What if he has like minions or something?" Jackie said.

"No." Luigi shook his head, "Mr. L was a minion himself, I think he's a one man operation."

Mario nodded, "We should be careful nonetheless. I don't want to lose anyone else."

"That guys so going down." Roy growled, punching his fists together in emphasis.

"It's a pity ve did not think to bring our vands." Ludwig sighed, "I don't feel that vhat melee skills I have are reliable enough."

"Together we can put the fight to him." Pauline said with ferocity, "I won't let that punk get away with this."

"Why are you 'Little Miss Vengeful'?" Waluigi sneered, "You didn't even lose a friend!"

Pauline reddened and brought up a fist, but was stopped by Mario stepping in front of her, "Enough. Let's not fight with each other."

"Let's keep moving." Luigi said quickly.

"I agree." Peach said but frowned, and glanced at Jackie who had Pip in her arms, blowing air into the little one's belly to make him giggle. _Would Mr. L really try and harm a child? We have to be careful; this is a new face of an old enemy._

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy squealed, arms flailing, as she was sent tumbling down a small hill and stopping next to a thick bush. She quickly reached her feet, glaring at the figure walking down the hill towards her, a wide grin on his face.

"Who do you think you are?" Daisy asked angrily brushing her brown hair out of her eyes.

He just laughed and shook his head, "It seems like you're not the joking sort."

Daisy shrieked in anger, "You threw me down a hill! You _murdered_ some of my friends! There's nothing funny about that!"

"I beg to differ." The man grinned wickedly, "I enjoyed every moment of it. You know what I did after I killed your green friend?"

Daisy backed up in fear, pressing her back hard into the thick bark of a nearby tree, "Shut up!" She tried to be brave but her heart was beating so hard she could hear it echoing in her ears.

"I laughed." Mr. L told her stepping closer, "I've never felt more alive than the day I killed for the first time. Do you know what it's like to realize your power over another? If it pleases me to do so, I can _take_ someone's life from them. It's so easy." He laughed loudly, "So easy, it's ridiculous. Seeing the life just drain out of them."

"Shut up!" Daisy screamed her eyes flashing with rage, "You _bastard_!"

Suddenly he rushed forward and before she could react, she was up in the air, pressed painfully against rough bark, feeling her breath catch in her throat. Daisy kicked out as she felt his hands grip around her neck.

"Have caution _princess_ when you insult me." Mr. L grinned madly, "I may take offense."

After seeing spots dance in her vision, Daisy gasped suddenly for air as she was released from his grip, falling hard to the ground. The girl curled up in a ball, hands to her throat, tears filling her eyes. She thought for sure she was a goner. _I could still be._

"Get up _Daisy_, we can't let them find us just yet."

Daisy stood up with a moan, feeling a sudden headache burst alive in her forehead. Whenever she was really stressed out she would have these horrible headaches, unfortunately they came at the most inconvenient times.

"Aww." Mr. L said in false concern, sick sweetness oozing from his voice, "Are you hurt Miss Daisy? I thought the Sarasa princess was stronger than that. I have to say, I'm disappointed."

Daisy felt tears bite her eyes but felt anger like a fire in her heart. The brunette angrily brushed tears away with a fist and glared stonily at the man, who grinned in return, "You will pay for all you've done. I will see you hang!"

"Ooh!" Mr. L gasped suddenly, in obvious mockery of the girl, "I'm sooo scared."

She would later remember this memory with pain, but also with a sense of pride. Without another moment's hesitation, the girl launched herself at the man. He was taken by surprise as her nails raked across his face; and he screamed in rage as she assaulted him with a swift punch to his shoulder. Daisy quickly pulled herself forward with a powerful thrust of her fist, but found herself flying past him and as she did so, felt him grab onto her other arm.

It was at that time she heard a definite _SNAP_.

Daisy screamed in pain as he bent her arm at an odd angle, breaking bone. The pain was agonizing and she felt darkness come from all angles of her vision, feeling ready to faint. Unfortunately she had broken bones before in sports so the pain was not enough to make her faint. Instead the girl lie on the ground, hugging her broken arm to her chest, hot tears falling down her face.

"Now where were we." He quickly grabbed onto her shoulder roughly and once again they were moving through the dark trees.

00oo00oo00oo00

They started past some dead looking trees and treaded on rockier ground when they heard the scream.

Peach gasped loudly her eyes wide in fear; she quickly looked at Mario who had been walking next to her, "Mario! That was Daisy!"

"No!" Luigi yelled and no one could stop him as he began running straight through the trees.

"Luigi, come back!" Mario shouted, quickly racing after him, "We have to stay together!"

"I'm not wasting anymore time!" Luigi yelled back as he disappeared up ahead of them, "I won't let that bastard lay another hand on her!"

Everyone quickly followed after Mario who was now a red blur up ahead; the koopalings were falling behind-not as fast because of their shelled bodies. They were stopped altogether when Roy tripped sending a screaming Lemmy flying into some bushes, and causing everyone to run into him.

"Oof!" Larry said as he fell forward on his face, "T-that hurt."

"Roy, you oaf!" Ludwig screeched as he reached his feet.

"Eh, shuddup, beaver teeth." Roy shot back, stomping a foot as he reached his feet.

"Stop fighting!" Jackie yelled, an annoyed look on her face, "You idiot's are wasting time! Let's get a move on!"

"She's right!" Marni said, "We have to hurry."

"Let's save our angry faces for that jerk." Pauline said, "I can't wait to slam his face into the ground."

The group began moving again, everyone moving at a fast walk. Soon they would catch up to Mario and his brother, and then the battle would begin. At this point everyone wanted a piece of the elusive cloaked killer.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Luigi!" Mario broke through some thick creepers that were blocking his path and around a thick thorny bush. He had lost sight of Luigi after several minutes of pursuit, his brother's green form disappearing after taking a run downhill.

He ran around a thick tree when he saw his brother looking down at something on the ground, "Luigi?"

The man turned around and Mario saw that something was in his hands, "M-mario." His voice was shaky. When he stepped closer he saw exactly why Luigi looked so pale. In his hand was what appeared to be a shred of clothing, a piece of Daisy's blouse.

"Don't worry Luigi." Mario rested a hand on the man's shoulder.

Luigi pulled away, "Don't worry? Mama mia Mario! Daisy was dragged off by a psycho and you're telling me not to worry?"

"We will find her!" Mario said firmly, "Let's just stay together from this point on, okay?"

"Fine!" Luigi said bitterly, "But I get to make the first blow when we find him."

Mario nodded but Luigi was already running forward again. With a sigh he quickly followed after.

00oo00oo00oo00

After walking for a long time, Daisy was startled when she felt the grip on her arm lessen, then release completely. The girl stumbled then sat hard on the ground, looking up at Mr. L who was smiling as he glanced around at the dark trees, "I think we've came far enough."

"Why are you running?" Daisy asked sharply as she watched him, "There's no escape for you now. Mario and Luigi won't stop until your dead. I can't wait until they get here. Luigi is going to beat your face in!"

She was annoyed when he laughed, "You just don't get it, do you?" His dark eyes shone brightly in the light streaming down from the branches above, "Your precious Luigi can't defeat me. If he wants to live."

"You're a liar." Daisy told him, "You were defeated once, and you can be defeated again."

He laughed again, almost hysterically, except for his calm composed form, which was currently leaning against a tree, "I wasn't killed. You're mistaken I'm afraid. I was cast away into a dark place, but I was not _killed_. I was weakened enough to be trapped, but not for long."

"There has to be a way." Daisy said, almost as if she was asking herself, "There's always a way."

"Not this time." He grinned under his mustache, "Now we must wait for the _heroes_ to arrive. This should be fun."

"Why lead them out here? Why not finish this earlier?" Daisy asked.

He shrugged still keeping a wide grin on his face, "I enjoy letting the game last. It will be frightfully boring when this is over."

"You won't be here to be bored." Daisy snapped holding her hurt arm against her chest, glaring from under a single strand of her hair, "You'll be dead."

He came close all a sudden, moving so fast that she had little time to react. His face was up against hers and she felt her throat knot up in fear, "No matter what happens, I'll make sure one thing."

She gasped as his nails dug into her un-broken arm, "That in the end, no matter who wins or loses." She felt his hot breath on her ear and shivered, "I'll find a way to drag your _precious_ Luigi to hell with me."

00oo00oo00oo00

Pauline stepped through the trees with Peach following close after, the rest of their group closing in. She was nervous, all of them were, but Pauline was also very angry. The thought of burying her fist into the killer's face was a gleeful vision.

"Pauline?" Peach's voice broke her free from her daydream, and the girl looked her way.

"Yeah?"

Peach looked thoughtful then continued, "Can I ask you something?"

Pauline gave her a curious look then nodded, "Sure, hit me with it."

"…Do you…love Mario, enough to…" Peach stammered and felt herself sigh. She just couldn't ask what needed to be known. Luckily Pauline knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I love Mario, yes." Pauline sighed, "But in a different way." She grew silent for a moment then nodded, as if she was confirming something to herself, "When I saw Mario again…after so long…I-I felt sad." She looked at Peach who had a sad look on her face, "I felt that I had been separated from someone I had been with for so long, so long they became family." _Here it comes._

"-But I know what I want now. A brother." Pauline said. Peach looked at her in surprise, "I used to have a brother, he was like Mario in so many ways…ways I only just now realized. I was attracted to him because…the… _loss_ of my little brother…N-nathan…was too much." Peach felt tears burn in her eyes as she saw one slip down Pauline's face, "I _needed_ him, but in a way that was more demanding of me than just a soulful man and woman sort of connection…I wanted him to replace someone. Now I realize that I was wrong to think this. To blame him for my unhappiness."

"Pauline." Peach said softly, but the girl continued.

"I lost my job because after he left…I lost it completely." Pauline shook her head, a curl of brown hair falling over her shoulder, "I couldn't handle it. I felt as much heartbreak as the day Nathan died. I gave up." Pauline stopped and looked at Peach, a sad smile on her face, "I see how he speaks to you. I see how much you care for each other. I have a confession to make." She sighed, "He has never looked at me the way he has looked at you. I can't love him…I can't give him all my love. One day I'll find someone, but Mario…"

"Pauline, you don't have to tell me this." Peach said softly.

The girl sighed in return, "I shouldn't have yelled at you either. I'm sorry. I was just in a conflicted sort of mood."

Peach gave her a small but kind smile, "Pauline, I'm sorry too. It must have been stressful and confusing, when you first saw me. I never really knew about you. He mentioned an old girlfriend...I-I…I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say."

Pauline just rolled her eyes, "No need to say anything. Let's just get this sick adventure over with already." She smiled at Peach who returned it.

00oo00oo00oo00

Mario and Luigi walked on through the forest, both tense. Luigi's heart was racing furiously in his chest. He was afraid of what he would find once they found Mr. L. What if that monster…killed Daisy?

_No._ He told himself as they walked, _She's just fine. I have to have faith._

"Luigi." Mario said stiffly. Luigi looked up ahead and heard voices. The brothers shared a glance then raced forward.

Luigi was the first to break through the trees and saw Mr. L standing over Daisy, "Daisy!"

She looked at him with relief clear on her face, "Luigi!"

Mr. L turned to smirk at them, "The heroes have arrived! Took ya long enough."

Daisy tried to stand but was stopped by a swift kick to her side. The girl gasped in pain and fell onto her shoulder, the villain's boot resting on her ribcage.

"Leave her alone!" Luigi snarled and stepped forward, summoning his green flames again, the embers casting long shadows on the ground.

Mario also summoned his powers, and red flames flared up on his palms, eyes narrowed as Mr. L stepped in front of Daisy.

"Let's begin." Mr. L laughed and both men tensed as dark flames ran up and down his person. He tossed the axe away and soon his whole body was aglow with a blackish green energy, but you could still see the man inside, the man who was laughing madly in glee as he raced forward to meet his foes.

Mario leaped back as a wall of dark flames assaulted him, tossing several of his own fireballs at Mr. L as he dodged his attacks. Luigi raced right into danger, green flames launching forth like cannon ball fire.

Daisy screamed as a black fire lit up the earth around her, and quickly looked around, but finding nowhere to run. Suddenly Luigi leaped over the fire and landed next to her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and Daisy buried her head into his chest as he leaped to safety. They landed farther off from the battle near a grove of white barked trees.

"Oh Luigi!" Daisy cried and hugged him tightly with her one good arm, "I'm so glad you came."

"Are you alright?" Luigi looked her over and his eyes landed on her limp arm, "Daisy! Your arm."

"H-He broke it." Daisy gave him a small smile, "Don't worry Luigi, I've broken bones before. I'll live."

"I'm going to break every bone in his body." Luigi growled

Luigi turned to head back into battle but Daisy grabbed onto his arm, "Wait!"

"Daisy, I have to go. I have to finish this." His blue eyes looked into her sad ones.

"B-but, you can't!" Daisy cried, "You'll be killed. He told me that if he dies…so do you. I c-cant lose you Lou!" He saw tears well up in her eyes and quickly pulled her into a warm embrace.

"No matter what happens." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear, "I will always love you."

"Please don't go." Daisy sniffled, furiously wiping away the tears escaping from her eyes, "I-I couldn't bare it if I lost you."

Luigi pulled away and looked away from her eyes, lest the despair in them, break him down too, "He must be destroyed. If I don't do this, no one is safe. If I'm taken down with him, it will be for the good of us all."

As he turned to race back into battle, Daisy opened her mouth…but couldn't find the words to bring him back. She didn't know how to help, how to save the life of the one she loved. For the first time in her life, Daisy Sarasa felt truly helpless.

_Please, Grambi save us._

00oo00oo00oo00

The group heard the sounds of battle and everyone moved quickly in the direction of the noise.

"It is so on!" Roy roared, every muscle in his body feeling pumped and ready for action.

Chaos erupted as the koopalings dashed into battle, little Lemmy taking up the end with Bowser Jr. Peach moved to stop them but felt Pauline pull her back.

"They're just kids!" Peach turned on Pauline who shook her head.

"This is their choice." Pauline said, "We can't stop them. Are you ready to fight?"

Peach stared for a moment then shook her head, "I'm afraid not. I will only get in the way. What can we do to help?"

Pauline looked past the battle, "Well for one, we can go get that girl over there to safety."

Peach looked to where she was looking and gasped, "Daisy!"

Quickly the girls raced towards the girl who was staring at the battle taking place. Daisy heard footsteps her way and turned, her eyes wide in surprise, "Peachy!"

"Oh Daisy!" Peach threw her arms around Daisy, pulling back when the girl cried out in alarm, "Daisy…your arm!"

Daisy sighed heavily, "The bastard snapped it."

Pauline made a face but moved closer to look at it, "Ouch."

"We have to get you to a doctor." Peach cried when she saw blood on the elbow area of Daisy's arm, "It looks serious."

"We can't Peach." Daisy pointed out, "We're in the middle of a battle."

"You're _not_!" Peach said, stressing the 'not', "We have to get you out of here."

Pauline placed a hand on Peach's trembling shoulder, "Calm down Peach! She'll be fine. We have to be here for Mario and Luigi."

Daisy nodded in agreement and the girls turned to watch the battle.

00oo00oo00oo00

Mario couldn't wipe the sweat that was dropping down his forehead and stinging his eyes as he jumped from side to side. Mr. L was fast…too fast. He gave him no time to do anything but throw in a few fiery punches and at the same time to dodge balls of black energy.

Luigi wasn't faring much better, the whole side of his body was aching from the sideways jumps he was doing, his calves burning as he jumped high in the air again. Mr. L matched his battle style well, jumping at just the right moments.

Suddenly they heard voices and footsteps and soon several koopas evened out the battlefield.

A spiked shell went flying through the air over Mario and he looked in awe as it spun-slammed into Mr. L who screamed as he was sent flying backwards. The koopa in the shell appeared when he had hit the ground, and a smug looking Roy sneered at Mr. L who was reaching his feet, "Can't take a shell shot little man?"

Soon there was an abundance of shells soaring through the air. Since koopa shells belonging to dragon koopas were defensive against _both_ physical and magical attacks, Mr. L's fireball attacks had little effect.

Roy led the attack feeling rage build in his chest as he eyed the man. They had never found Wendy, and he knew somehow that she was gone. Roy had always felt a sort of 'big brother' relationship with all his siblings, even though he wasn't necessarily the oldest, so the loss of his sister hit him hardest of all. The others weren't even sure she was gone, but he was sure she was.

_I'm going to rip your head off._ Roy sent himself towards Mr. L again, propelling himself forward by the sheer force of his body, the spikes shining wicked sharp under the moonlight.

Mr. L was assaulted by many an attack and soon he was screaming in rage. Suddenly there was a flash of neon green and he disappeared.

Everyone stopped, looking around in confusion.

"Eh…that was random." Waluigi commented, scratching his neck.

"Where'd he go?" Larry blinked in the darkness.

Luigi quickly looked to where Daisy was and was relieved to see she was walking towards them cautiously, with Peach and Pauline behind her, "Daisy, thank-a-goodness!"

"Lou." Daisy stepped up to him, "Are you okay?"

"We're all fine." Luigi said, "But Mr. L got away."

"We noticed." Pauline sighed.

Suddenly there was a shrill scream and everyone looked to where it was coming from. It was Jackie, the koopa they had found in the maze right before escaping. She was standing a bit off to the side, a look of horror on her face.

Mario was the first to reach her side, "Jackie, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so stupid! I couldn't stop him." Jackie wailed, tears falling down her face.

"What happened?" Peach ran up with the others. The koopalings and Marni and Miles were also standing nearby.

Jackie sniffled loudly, her eyes red and puffy, "H-he took him!"

"Took who?" Pauline asked but Peach already knew the answer.

"No!" Peach cried, "He wouldn't!"

Mario realized who they were talking about immediately, "He took Pip."

"Coward!" Daisy screamed to the sky.

00oo00oo00oo00

They looked everywhere for the child or Mr. L, but they could not be found.

"That poor child." Peach sobbed, "How can anyone hurt a child?"

Pauline wrapped an arm around the crying princess, "We don't know if he hurt him or not Peach."

"He _broke_ Daisy's arm. And he killed my friends." Peach cried, "What is he _not_ capable of doing?"

Pauline said nothing, knowing she had no answer to give.

"What does he want us to do?" Daisy sighed.

"I know." Everyone looked at Luigi.

"He expects us to go looking for him and Pip. Since he can't tackle us all in a big group, he is going to pick us off one by one. We can't split up to search."

Daisy scowled, "Fine, then let's do the opposite of what he wants us to do."

"Vhat do you propose?" Ludwig asked.

She nodded, "Let's leave."

00oo00oo00oo00

After discussing it for a while most of the group decided that it was a sound plan. Some were against it because there was a chance they would endanger Pip's life, though Pauline argued that he was already in danger. This act would make Mr. L show himself, hopefully with Pip intact.

Soon they were out of the woods, and everyone gasped as they saw the pink-purple tint of the dark sky. Soon it would be dawn.

"I'm so tired." Marni said when she saw the sky, "We've been here all night." Miles kissed her softly on the cheek and she smiled.

Mario stepped up onto a hill, watching the sunrise in silence. Peach stepped up next to him, discreetly latching onto his hand. He felt her hand in his and squeezed hers gently.

Together they stood there, hand and hand. Peach closed her eyes as a cool breeze whipped up her hair, enjoying the feel of the warm sun on her face-combating the chills of autumn.

"Hey." Luigi stepped up to them, Daisy sniffling behind him, "Any sign of them?"

Mario looked at his brother and Luigi saw the sad look in his eyes, and kept his silence.

"I'm sorry." Daisy wiped the tears from her face as she stood next to Mario, "Maybe it was a stupid idea."

"We'll find him in the end." Luigi said, fists clenched at his sides, "I won't let that monster get away with what he has done. There will be justice."

"A monster? That's creative." Everyone turned quickly at the voice.

At the edge of the corn stood no other than Mr. L, with a squirming Yoshi child hanging from a hand.

"Pip!" Peach cried in horror.

Mario and Luigi stepped closer, the others staying behind, though Roy looked ready to thrash somebody.

"Drop the kid L." Mario demanded, raising a fist in the air.

Mr. L grinned, "Come and get him."

Together the Mario brothers raced forward, Mario keeping his eyes on both Mr. L and the child dangling from one foot in his hand. Pip was crying his eyes out, little arms flailing about. Peach felt fear like ice in her heart as she watched them.

Suddenly Mr. L threw the kid off to the left and with a cackle, disappeared into the maze.

They both paused at the edge of the corn. Peach had already reached Pip, and had the crying Yoshi gripped tight in her arms. Luigi nodded at Mario, "This is just a game to him. Let's be careful Mario."

"Stay here, with Peach." Mario said firmly, and before his brother could protest…disappeared into the corn.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Come out L." Mario yelled as he traveled through the corn, "We end this now!"

"You're almost there." Mr. L's voice teased from somewhere up ahead. Soon Mario had found himself on a straight path through the corn, he paused when a figure stepped towards him, wearing a sinister smile on his face.

Mr. L held his arms out "Kill me Mario. I bet you would enjoy that." He walked/stumbled towards Mario, clearly tired.

Mario shook his head slowly, "No. I don't enjoy hurting others. I don't want to kill you, but if I must-then so be it."

"Even after all I've done?" The man laughed, "I killed your best friend, the green lizard thing. Your stupid cousin. The koopa girl. So _many_ you don't even know about."

"Wendy." Mario mumbled sadly and looked up angrily at Mr. L, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm tired of talking." Mr. L said, "If you're going to 'defeat' me, then get on with it already. Of course, you won't really win much but the death of your only brother."

Mario tensed, "What do you mean by that?"

"Simply enough…killing me will kill Luigi as well."

"You…lie." Mario glared at him, fists clenched at his sides.

Mr. L stepped forward with a noise of disappointment, "Don't you understand _hero_? You're brother isn't going to make it home. I guess you're going to have to make someone else heat up your lasagna."

"SHUT UP!" Mario screamed in rage and threw himself forward. Mr. L went forward as well, a fist pulled back.

They both aimed hard punches at one another, each one hit and soon they were leaping back, both gasping for air.

"Y-you…aren't that bad-d a hit." Mr. L wheezed as they went at each other again, "I-I'm glad we got to have another battle."

Mario said nothing and Mr. L was caught by surprise when he felt a swift kick to his knee. With of cry of anger and surprise, the fiend fell to the ground and Mario dived down to continue his attack.

Blood coated Mario's knuckles but he couldn't bring himself to stop. _This ends now! _

Soon Mr. L was silent on the ground and Mario pulled back, knees shaking as he stood straight. With a look of disgust and disbelief he looked down at the still figure lying on the ground. _It's over_.

"It's never over." He looked down in surprise as Mr. L looked up at him, blood dripping down his face from his mouth as he spoke.

"No." Mario said softly, "I think it is." With that the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and various other lands, pulled back his fist for one final strike. He did not miss.

00oo00oo00oo00

Luigi was standing next to Daisy and Peach when he felt a horrible pain rush through his body. He gasped and fell to his knees, the girls crying out in shock as he did so.

"Lou!" Daisy bent down next to him, "What's wrong?"

"I-I…can't…" With those final words Luigi felt himself fall into darkness, and then there was nothing but the sound of Daisy's voice as she screamed his name one final time before he fell into oblivion.

**No this is NOT the ending. Not yet! :) So no one freak out…yet. Lol.. Can't give too much away. Next chapter is the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed this story! I sure did enjoy writing it. If there are any mistakes (there probably are) its because I'm too lazy to reread what I write, this monster is 12 Pages Long! TWELVE. That's a big chapter for me.**

**This big chapter is a gift to all my lovely readers! You guys make the magic happen with your support. Thank you! Once again, if you have the time, please check out the poll on my profile, it's about a future story I may write.**

**Reviews are like pizza! Or possibly something with pasta. Curse you Mario and your influences! XD**


	11. Epilogue

"Daisy?"

Daisy sat up quickly and blinked wearily in the bright light. She looked at Peach who was standing over her. She had fallen asleep and it took her a moment to recall where she was…then she remembered. They were in the waiting room of the Mushroom Kingdom's finest hospital, waiting to hear what the doc had to say about Luigi.

"Dr. Mustoff wishes to see us." Peach informed her, hugging herself. Even though the blonde had on a sweater, the waiting room was still quite chilly.

"Where are Mario and the others?" Daisy stood up to see that they were alone in the waiting room.

Peach held her hand, "They're waiting for us."

00oo00oo00oo00

Mario was sitting next to Luigi's bedside, his brother having yet to awaken, his head in his hands. He was more than a little stressed. It had nearly killed him when he left the corn to find his brother lying cold and still on the ground. After Daisy screamed at him in hysteria he had realized that Mr. L was right. The villain and Luigi did have some sort of connection.

"Mario." He lifted his head up to see Peach enter the room with Daisy behind her, "How is he?"

The man shook his head slowly; his blue eyes dull and tired, "I'm not sure."

Pauline was also in the room, sitting in a plush chair next to the window, staring at the sun rising low in the sky. Peach sat down by Mario and stared out at the window as well. It was going to be a beautiful day today. _No one will be able to enjoy it._

"Luigi?" They all looked with sad eyes as Daisy sat down at the foot of Luigi's bed, tears dropping down dark on the blue sheets.

Everyone waited, eyes on Luigi's pale face, but his eyes did not open. Pauline bit her lip and stared back out the window, feeling uncomfortable surrounded by such grief. She didn't know anyone that well, except for Mario, and felt that she was intruding for even being in the room. _I have no right to be here. I can bring no comfort._ With those words in her mind, she excused herself and went down to the lobby to get a soda. Any excuse to get out of that room.

Daisy began to sob heavily, her shoulders trembling as she bent down over Luigi's still form, "L-Luigi, please w-wake up!" She felt Peach's hand on her back but Daisy ignored her touch, staring with blurred vision at Luigi's face. _Please wake up! Please! I love you so much! I love you more than anything on this stupid planet! Please wake up Luigi!_

"Please!" Daisy cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. She buried her head in Luigi's chest. Peach pulled back, taking a seat next to Mario, her own eyes stinging with an onrush of tears.

There was a knock on the wall outside the open door and a toad doctor stepped into the room. Daisy sniffed and looked up at the sound and moved away from Luigi's bed, wiping the tears from her face. Peach and Mario also stood up.

"Are you all family?" The toad asked, holding a clipboard up, removing a pen from his lab coat pocket.

"Friends." Peach said, "And family."

The toad nodded and pulled a chair up next to Luigi, "Alright. Let's have a chat about Luigi here."

Daisy held on to Peach's hand, and they both tightened their hold as the doctor began to talk.

00oo00oo00oo00

Pauline was leaning against the wall in the lobby, sipping a diet soda, when she heard footsteps coming her way. Lots of footsteps. Curious, she peered out into the hallway and was surprised at what she saw.

The koopa troop. Led by no other than the lord of the koopas themselves: Bowser…and he looked _very_ angry.

"Move it! Outta my way!" Bowser roared at a few toad nurses as they scurried by. He stopped in front of a desk where a small koopa nurse/secretary stared up at him in fear, "Hey lady, where is the room of green stache?"

"W-who?" The woman squeaked.

Pauline quickly stepped up to him. Larry waved at her from behind his Dad's tail and she gave him a small smile, then turned to look at Bowser, who was staring down at her impatiently, "Luigi is who you're looking for, right?"

"Mario's brother yeah." Bowser nodded, his eyes dark with an unknown emotion.

"Follow me." Pauline nodded, "I know where he is."

He mumbled something under his breath and Pauline was amused to hear a faint 'thanks'. Soon they were quite a crowd coming down the hall. After she spoke to Bowser, soon she had some koopalings walking with her as they went.

"Hi Pauline." Larry said as he walked by her.

Pauline gave him a grin, "What's up kiddo?"

Larry shrugged lightly a sad look on his face, "We're here to see Luigi, and because, well-King Dad knows that he helped keep us safe."

Pauline gave him a surprised look, "You mean he came to visit? Not start a fight or anything?"

"Yeah." Iggy was walking on her left, "We had to tell Dad about…Wendy too. He's really upset." He spoke softly so only she could hear and Pauline glanced back at Bowser who looked like he was lost in his thoughts. _I had forgotten. Poor Bowser lost one of his children._ Pauline felt pity for the koopa and the koopalings. Little Lemmy was also by her side, and had a sad faraway look on his face.

Soon they were walking up some short stairs (Bowser can't fit in the elevator) and starting down another hall. Soon Pauline stepped in front of an open door and turned to nod at Bowser. Larry and Iggy were already peering into the room.

"Thanks." Bowser said gruffly and followed Pauline into the room. Mario stood up immediately when he saw the koopa king, his eyes narrowed.

"Sit down Mario." Bowser growled, "I'm not here to fight you. Not today."

Peach stood up when Mario took a seat, "Bowser, how are you?" She had a pitying look on her face.

"As good as one can feel when he's lost a kid." Bowser growled, but when one looked into his eyes they could see a sparkle of tears. Peach felt her heart ache as she watched Bowser stare down at Luigi's sleeping form.

"You're all just in time." The doctor said from his place by Luigi's bedside.

"What's wrong with him Doc?" Pauline asked, "Will he pull through?"

Everyone stared at the toad doctor. The toad nodded and stood up, "We took many tests and all point out that he is perfectly healthy. _But_ for some reason he isn't waking up. At this point we only have to wait for him to awaken."

"When will that be?" Daisy asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"One can never be sure. It could take minutes. An hour…even days."

"Years?" Pauline asked, "He won't take that long will he?"

The doctor shook his head, "That would be a rare case…but a month has not been out of the norm."

"A month?" Daisy sighed tearfully, "That's a long time."

"A life time is longer." Bowser informed her with a low growl, "Stop whining, at least you have him. I don't have my…"

There was a crash as Bowser's huge fist banged hard into one of the rollway tables near Luigi's bed. Everyone jumped in fear at this sudden attack on the object, and Mario jumped up by reflex. Soon though everyone just watched with sad faces as Bowser left the waiting room.

The koopalings waited though.

"Mario?" Iggy stepped forward looking a bit shy but steady, "We just wanted to…thank you for sticking with us. In that maze."

Mario nodded, "I wouldn't have left you kids. If your father was in there…I'd probably make him stick around too."

"It's amusing." Ludwig noted, "How ve're at this moment, talking like close companions."

Larry went over and hugged Pauline around the waist, and the girl smiled, "Come visit me?" His voice was begging and Pauline was amused to see that his 'puppy dog eyes' were attacking her.

"Sure thing kiddo." Pauline laughed, "Just let your daddy know beforehand, I don't want to be roasted."

"Nah." Larry said, "King Dad wouldn't do that."

"We should head out." Roy nodded at Luigi's sleeping form, "Tell green stache we said thanks when he wakes up. Later."

They watched as the koopalings left the room.

"They really are just children." Peach said when she was sure they had gone, "I hope Bowser realizes that next time Mario's is forced to battle them."

"I try to be careful with them." Mario said, looking at Luigi's chest as it rose with each breath he took, "That can make things difficult though."

"The little blue haired ones a cutie." Pauline laughed, "I don't think he'll grow up to be like his father. You know, in the 'bad guy' sense."

Daisy stood up suddenly her eyes wide, "Guys!"

Everyone stood up and surrounded the bed, looking expectantly at Luigi who was currently rolling over in his sleep. Daisy held her breath as she waited for him to awaken. _Come on Luigi. Come on!_

There were cheers as he sat up in bed, blinking sleepily, "W-wh-hat happened?"

"EEEK!" Daisy screamed and jumped on him, the hospital bed trembling as she did so, "Luigi!"

Peach laughed happily and smiled at Mario whose eyes were alive with joy. Pauline grinned widely.

"Welcome back bro." Mario smiled.

00oo00oo00oo00

"The owners of the maze have yet to comment on the horrific events of last night, but visitors to the popular fall fest, had much to say." The toad news reporter said.

A koopa with an auburn colored shell was being interviewed, "I take my kids and my little cuz to this fest every year. I never knew that something like this would happen. It's just scary."

"Yeah, I was in the maze." A toad girl with green eyes and blond bangs said, "It's freaky that a bunch of murders were taking place all around me."

Back to the toad anchorwoman who was standing in front of the maze sign, yellow police tape surrounding the edges of the corn, "The known victims name's have yet to be released. Overall 12 bodies have been discovered."

"12?" Pauline was on the couch next to Peach, "The hell?"

Mario had been standing in the doorway with a glass of water and came in when the news ended, "Mr. L killed more people than we thought."

"When we find out their names." Peach said with a sad look on her face, "I want to visit their families."

Daisy was leaning against the side of the couch, holding hands with Luigi, "At least the bastard is dead."

"I hope so Daisy." Luigi sighed.

Daisy gave him a long look, "No Luigi. He's dead. He has to be."

"He told me that he wouldn't die unless I did." Luigi said softly.

The Sarasa princess shook her head, her eyes narrowed, "Mario killed him, remember?" She looked at Mario who nodded.

"He's gone Luigi." Mario told him, "I saw him die myself. I made sure of it."

Luigi looked into his brother's eyes and Daisy smiled when she saw relief flood into his expression.

"Don't worry Lou." Daisy kissed him on the cheek, "No more corn mazes for us. Let's try a cruise next time."

Peach nodded with a small smile on her face, "How about we plan a vacation. We can all relax and enjoy ourselves after this strenuous ordeal."

"Sounds great!" Daisy groaned aloud in relief, "I hate fall weather. I need a little sunshine, no a lot!"

Everyone laughed and Peach felt joy in her heart being surrounded by friends in the safety of her home. _I'm so glad it's finally over._

00oo00oo00oo00

There was a crisp noise as the officer stepped through the corn, "Hey Ron, There's a path over here."

Another toad followed after the first officer, "This place is so confusing. Why don't we just mow the whole damn thing down?"

"Then officer moronic, we would destroy valuable evidence."

"Oh." Ron followed the older toad through the narrow path, wincing when he saw blood on one of the stalks, "Jason, there's blood here."

"I noticed." Officer Jason led the way down the path and soon it widened out and the two toads found themselves in a clearing of sorts in the corn.

Ron whistled and moved in closer to the center, "Check it out."

Jason moved closer, his eyes narrowed under his shades. There was a huge staining of blood on the path here, as if a body once lay on this very spot, "Interesting."

Ron pulled his receiver from his waist, "Hey Amy, bring your people where we are. Is your machine still picking us up?"

There was static then, "Yeah, your trackers are still on radar. You're near the north quadrant of the maze. What did you find?"

"Blood." Ron walked around the large stain; face an expression of disgust, "Lot's of it."

"Did you find a body?"

"Negative. Nothing here."

"Alright. Just stay where you are. I'll send Mason's team."

Ron turned his receiver off and tucked it back in his belt; he turned to look at Jason who was eyeing the bloody spot, "I guess now we just wait. Damn this place creeps me out."

"It's daylight." Jason pointed out but couldn't help feeling the same way, though out of pride-he refused to show a hint of fear. With this much blood there should have been a body here. _Odd._

"Hey." Ron laughed, "Maybe they just got up and walked off."

Jason gave him an irritated look, "Don't be dumb."

Ron shrugged, "Well, ya never know."

The two waited there for a while until two forensics agents replaced them. Afterwards they too left the scene and when every part of the maze was searched, the maze itself was destroyed.

This is where our story ends. Will the body of the killer ever be discovered? Or did he somehow survive? This is up to you to decide. For now we have reached…

_THE END_.

~**Throws confetti in the air~! Guess who just completed her first story? Moi! ^_^ Thank you all for sticking with me to the very end. I hope you all enjoyed Chills. I plan on starting a new story once my poll is complete, but don't worry! Every story I start, I will finish eventually! It's a pity how many people give up on their stories. I've found more than a few great stories with big followings, but are never updated. **

**I will try my best as a fanfic writer to finish all my stories. :3**

** Note: My poll ends in a few weeks! So if you would like to vote, then get on with it before it's too late! :D Thanks! Until next time…**

** ~Elemental Queen.**


End file.
